


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (Have courage and be kind)

by LobaTheNerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Cinderella Elements, Derek Hale as Prince Charming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Jackson, Evil Jennifer, Evil Matt, F/M, M/M, Magical Lydia Martin, Male Cinderella, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinksi as Cinderella
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobaTheNerd/pseuds/LobaTheNerd
Summary: Stiles Stilinski é un orfano che,dopo la morte dei suoi genitori,si ritrova costretto a servire la sua matrigna e i suoi fratellastri,che fanno di tutto per rendergli la vita un inferno.Derek Hale é un principe che non vuole sposarsi e che preferisce passare le sue giornate a cavallo,piuttosto che stare agli obblighi reali.Ma quando il destino deciderà di farli incontrare,nulla sarà più come prima.Specialmente dopo un ballo a palazzo,quando i due sono determinati a ritrovarsi a tutti i costi.___________________________________________________________________________________________Sterek Cenerentola!AU #No lupi mannari / Tutti umani (o quasi)





	1. Prologue

 

 

       
             
             
             
             
         Prologo  
  
  
Tanto tempo fa,esisteva un piccolo regno chiamato Beacon Hills. Era un  
regno prospero e pacifico,governato dalla Regina Talia Hale. La sovrana  
era molto amata dal suo popolo e nel mondola sua bontà e la  
sua saggezza erano famose.  
Talia aveva aveva tre bambini: la principessina Laura,la primogenita e  
futura erede al trono,il principino Derek,e la principessina Cora.  
Si poteva dire che gli Hale fossero una famiglia felice e  
così era.  
  
C'era anche un'altra famiglia che era felice quanto loro.  
  
Se ci si trovava in prossimità del bosco,ai limiti del  
regno,si poteva benissimo distinguere la sagoma di una carrozza in  
movimento e,se ci si avvicinava di più,si poteva vedere che  
in quella carrozza stava seduto un uomo vestito con un semplice,ma  
elegante completo grigio,perfettamente in tinta con i suoi occhi. I  
capelli erano corti e chiari,sul biondo scuro. L'uomo non doveva avere  
più di trent'anni e sembrava sereno.  
 Era appena tornato da un importante viaggio di lavoro e non  
vedeva l'ora di riabbracciare la sua famiglia,che non vedeva da tanto  
tempo.  
Il suo volto s'illuminò non appena intravide il tetto della  
sua villa di campagna.  
Era tornato a casa.  
 La carrozza si fermò nel giardino e l'uomo  
scese,aiutato dal suo cocchiere,ma non fece neanche in tempo a mettere  
un piede a terra che udì una vocina  
gridare:"Papà.papà! Sei tornato!"  
La voce apparteneva a un bambino di otto anni dagli occhi vispi e pieni  
di gioia che correva felice verso di lui,con un sorriso luminoso  
stampato in faccia.  
John Stilinski,così l'uomo si chiamava,sorrise a sua volta  
nel vederlo e corse incontro a suo figlio,per poi abbracciarlo.  
Gli era mancato,Dio se gli era mancato,proprio come sua moglie,Claudia,  
che ora li guardava con un dolce sorriso,commossa da quell'immagine, e  
felice per il ritorno del marito.  
Era bellissima proprio come se la ricordava,se non di più.  
John lasciò andare suo figlio e corse a stringere la donna  
tra le sue braccia,per poi stamparle un bacio sulla guancia.  
Guardò poi la sua famiglia e pensò che non  
potesse desiderare altro al mondo.  
Sua moglie Claudia era una donna sulla trentina,con lunghi apelli  
castani,occhi color ambra e un sorriso contagioso.  
 Suo figlio Stiles le assomigliava in modo  
impressionante:stessi occhi ambra e stesso sorriso luminoso,stessi  
capelli,anche se portati corti e,per finire, carnagione chiara  
punteggiata di piccoli nei,specialmente nella zona labbra.  
Stiles era la loro gioia e non potevano desiderare un bambino migliore  
di lui nonostante la sua iperattività e la sua  
loggoroicità.  
Non erano ricchi quanto gli Hale,ma erano una famiglia benestante.  
 John era un importante commerciante che stava spesso via per  
lavoro,e lui e la sua famiglia vivevano in una villa di campagna vicino  
al confine del regno,ma si poteva dire che la famiglia Stilinski fosse  
felice quanto quella reale.  
  
Ma a quanto pare,la felicità di entrambe le famiglie era  
destinata a durare poco.  
  
Un giorno gli Hale si trovavano nella loro residenza estiva,dove erano  
soliti passare le vacanze una volta all'anno,quando improvvisamente  
l'edificio prese fuoco e tutti trovarono la morte,a parte Derek,Cora e  
il loro zio Peter,che erano rimasti al castello.  
Il regno andò in lutto per una settimana,dove si pianse  
l'amata Regina Talia,insieme alla Principessina Laura e al resto della  
famiglia reale.  
Il trono passò,dunque,a Peter Hale,fratello minore di talia  
e zio di Laura,Derek e Cora.  
Nessuno seppe mai cosa fosse successo quel giorno,ma fu un periodo  
triste per tutti.  
  
Anche a villa Stilinski si abbatté la disgrazia.  
Claudia si ammalò gravemente,peggiorando di giorno in giorno.  
 Quando Mellissa,madre di Scott McCall,il migliore amico di  
Stiles, uscì dopo aver visitato la donna,quest'ultima  
chiamò suo figlio al capezzale.  
Appena questi le si fu avvicinato,la madre gli prese le sue manine tra  
le sue e gli disse:"Ascoltami bene,tesoro mio. Voglio che tu mi faccia  
una promessa: sii sempre buono ed abbi coraggio, e qualunque cosa  
accada non perdere mai la speranza. Ricordati che la  
bontà,la gentilezza e il coraggio sono sempre premiati e  
tu,figlio mio,sei più forte e buono di tutta la maggior  
parte della gente. Promettimelo,Stiles."  
"Te lo prometto,mamma" rispose il bambino,con il volto rigato dalle  
lacrime,e poi l'abbracciò. Fu l'ultimo che le diede.  
Pochi giorni dopo, la donna si spense,spezzando il cuore di John e di  
suo figlio,insieme all'atmosfera gioiosa della casa.  
  
Passarono gli anni,Stiles crebbe in un bel sedicenne iperattivo e pieno  
di vita,mantenendo sempre fede alla promessa fatta alla madre:sii buono ed abbi coraggio.  
John,invece,decise di risposarsi,scegliendo come seconda moglie una  
nobildonna vedova di nome Jennifer Blake,la quale aveva due figli della  
stessa età di Stiles: Jackson e Matt.  
Stiles accolse la sua nuova famiglia col sorriso sulle labbra,pur  
sapendo che non avrebbero mai potuto prendere il posto di sua madre.  
Tuttavia li accettò comunque. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa  
per suo padre.  
La sua matrigna era carina e gentile con lui,mentre i suoi fratellastri  
a mala pena gli rivolgevano la parola,limitandosi,in sua presenza,a un  
sorriso di circostanza o a un cenno del capo.  
Ci fu solo una volta in cui i due fratelli,ridendo,gli chiesero:"Che  
razza di nome é Stiles?",ma erano stati subito zittiti da  
un'occhiataccia della madre.  
  
Per un po' la vita a casa Stilinski sembrò migliorare.  
  
Un giorno,però,John dovette ripartire per uno dei suoi  
viaggi,lasciando Stiles solo con la sua matrigna e i suoi fratellastri.  
  
Mesi dopo,il loro cocchiere bussò alla porta e  
annunciò la scomparsa dell'uomo.  
Apparentemente,mentre stavano attraversando il bosco,la loro carrozza  
era stata aggredita da un branco di lupi. Erano riusciti a metterli in  
fuga,ma John era scomparso. Per giorni l'avevano cercato invano e,alla  
fine,tutto ciò che trovarono fu il suo cappotto  
insanguinato. L'uomo era morto sbranato dai lupi.  
Fu un duro colpo per Stiles,che pianse per giorni sul cappotto del  
padre consegnatogli dal cocchiere,incurante del sangue sulla giacca che  
sporcava a sua volta i suoi vestiti.  
  
Fu allora che la vera natura di Jennifer,Jackson e Matt fu rivelata.  
La donna e i suoi figli erano freddi e crudeli nei suoi confronti, e  
non avevano mai sopportato quel ragazzino logorroico e iperattivo.  
Ogni giorno Stiles veniva umiliato e maltrattato dalla sua nuova  
famiglia,fino a essere spogliato dei suoi bei vestiti e dei suoi averi,  
che furono presi dai due ragazzi. Fu privato anche della sua stanza e  
costretto a dormire in soffitta.  
Non soddisfatta,poi,Jennifer licenziò tutti i domestici e  
ridusse il povero ragazzo a far da servo nella sua stessa  
casa,costringendolo a guardare impotente mentre le ricchezze della sua  
famiglia venivano sperperate per i capricci dei due fratellastri  
arroganti e viziati.  
Ma nonostante tutto Stiles non si abbatteva mai,rimanendo forte e  
rifiutandosi di cedere alla disperazione,poiché era  
determinato ad onorare le ultime parole di sua madre.  
  
Sii gentile ed abbi coraggio.  
  



	2. Chores

 

 

 Capitolo  
1   
  
  
  
  
  
Stiles dormiva sonoramente.  
  
Stava facendo un bel sogno.  
  
Difficilmente  
qualcosa lo faceva sorridere, ormai, ma quel sogno era davvero bello.  
  
Tuttavia non avrebbe osato parlarne con nessuno,perché sua  
madre gli diceva sempre che se raccontavi un sogno,questo non  
  
 si sarebbe più avverato.  
  
Ma ciò era molto tempo fa,quando i suoi genitori erano  
ancora entrambi vivi,e lui non doveva preoccuparsi della sua terribile  
matrigna  
  
e dei suoi fratellastri che lo facevano lavorare quasi a morte da  
quando suo padre era morto.  
  
Per cui voleva godersi ancora ogni secondo di quel fantastico sogno.  
  
Ma poi l'orologio del castello scelse proprio quel momento per  
rintoccare le sei.  
  
"Mhm...guastafeste" gemette Stiles contro il suo cuscino,quando il suo  
bel sogno svanì,portatogli via da quel suono che ogni  
mattina lo  
  
riportava alla dura realtà.  
  
Perfino l'orologio lo comandava a bacchetta,proprio come facevano i  
suoi orribili fratellastri Jackson e Matt e la sua matrigna,Jennifer.  
  
Erano ormai due anni che il povero ragazzo era diventato un servo nella  
sua stessa casa,costretto a obbedire ad ogni loro  
  
capriccio,eseguire le loro numerose faccende,essere nutrito a malapena  
ed essere umiliato ogni giorno.  
  
Tuttavia,non aveva intenzione di fuggire da quella villa in rovina,che  
oramai era diventata la sua prigione.  
  
Non che non avesse dove andare.  
  
Più di una volta,infatti,Melissa,la madre del suo migliore  
amico Scott,e stimata dottoressa del regno,si era offerta di  
accoglierlo in casa  
   
sua una volta scoperto della crudeltà della nuova famiglia  
del ragazzo,ma questi aveva rifiutato.  
  
Per lui quella villa aveva un significato.    
  
Nonostante ora fosse la sua prigione,quello era il luogo dove era  
cresciuto e dove lui e la sua famiglia erano stati felici.  
  
E Stiles non se la sentiva di abbandonare la sua casa.  
  
Il castano si stiracchiò e si alzò dal letto  
ancora assonnato,non potendo permettersi di dormire fino a tardi, o  
sarebbe finito nei guai.  
  
Dopo essersi rifatto il  letto ormai  
trasandato,restò qualche attimo a guardare fuorì  
dalla finestra,inspirando la fresca aria mattutina.  
  
La finestra dava una bellissima visuale del castello e di tutto il  
villaggio che lo circondava.  
  
Stiles sospirò e,toltosi il pigiama logoro,andò a  
fersi un bagno veloce.  
  
Non c'era pericolo che qualcuno lo vedesse,visto che la sua stanza-che  
in realtà altri non era che la soffitta di casa Stilinski  
(che ora si  
  
chiamava Villa Blake)- si trovava nella torre più alta della  
villa.  
  
Da quando era stato cacciato dalla sua stanza,Jennifer lo aveva fatto  
dormire lassù in modo che il ragazzo non potesse  
sgaiattolare via  
  
e fuggire.  
  
Ma Stiles non aveva intenzione di farlo.  
  
"Bene,Stiles" si disse tra sé,una volta infilatosi la sua  
divisa da lavoro,che consisteva in una camicia a quadri rossa con sopra  
un  
  
giubbetto trasandato senza maniche e marrone chiaro,un paio di  
pantaloni marrone scuro,sciatte scarpe nere,e un grembiule bianco e  
  
stracciato. "Ora di mettersi al lavoro!"  
  
Aprì la porta della soffitta e scese giù per le  
scale,dirigendosi in cucina a preparare la colazione per la sua  
matrigna e i suoi fratellastri.  
  
Come ogni mattina,la prima cosa che Stiles doveva fare era servire loro  
la colazione a letto.  
  
Al castano,tuttavia,non era neanche concesso il lusso di fare colazione.  
  
Quando ebbe messo tutto sul fuoco,il ragazzo mise dieci manciate di  
granturco nel suo grembiule,e lo portò come fosse una  
  
sacca,incamminandosi verso le stalle e gridando: "Ehi,ragazzi! Ora di  
colazione!"  
  
Immediatamente polli,cavalli,gatti,cani e oche si precipitarono da lui  
per essere serviti per primi.  
  
Stiles prese un po' di granturco dal suo grembiule e ne sparse un po'  
ovunque,così che ogni animale della fattoria potesse avere  
la sua  
  
colazione.  
  
Con la coda dell'occhio,vide quattro topolini in un angolo a guardare  
e,sorridendo,gettò un po' di granturco anche per loro. "Ecco  
  
qui,piccolini e buon appetito!"  
  
I topolini si tuffarono letteralmente sulla loro colazione e il castano  
ridacchiò,prima di andare a mungere le mucche per ricavare il  
  
latte necessario,riempire le varie mangiatoie e cambiare l'acqua.  
  
Dopodiché tornò in cucina per finire il  
lavoro,iniziando a preparare i tre vassoi - uno per Jennifer,uno per  
Jackson e uno per Matt.  
  
Fece appena in tempo,perchè quando ebbe terminato le tre  
campanelle poste all'ingresso della cucina iniziarono a suonare.  
  
La sua matrigna e i suoi fratellastri,nelle loro camere, avevano  
ciascuno una cordicella al lato del letto che,appena svegli,tiravano.  
  
 E questa,essendo connessa alla cucina,faceva suonare una  
campanella per avvertire Stiles che il malefico trio era sveglio e che  
  
doveva sbrigarsi a portare su la colazione.  
  
Il ragazzo gemette.  
  
Non aveva tempo da perdere.  
  
"Arrivo!" gridò verso le scale,mentre si affrettava a  
portare tutti e tre i vassoi insieme. Uno con la mano destra,uno con la  
  
sinistra,mentre un altro lo portava in equilibrio sulla testa.  
  
Era un'abilità che era stato costretto a sviluppare,o si  
sarebbe messo nei pasticci per non aver consegnato in tempo la  
colazione.  
  
Stiles si ricordava bene la prima volta che ci aveva  
provato,quando era finito col cadere rovinosamente a terra e far andare  
la  
  
colazione in mille pezzi,scatenando l'iralità dei suoi  
fratellastri.  
  
Jennifer,invece,era furibonda e gliel'aveva fatta pagare molto cara.  
  
Da quell'incidente,Stiles aveva fatto molta pratica e,alla fine,era  
riuscito a non combinare disastri,cosa alquanto difficile per lui data  
la  
  
sua iperattività.  
  
Il castano si diresse alla svelta su per le scale,entrando subito nella  
prima stanza,quella di Jackson.  
  
"Ciao,Jackson!" lo salutò appena entrato.  
  
Per tutta risposta il biondo gli lanciò un'occhiata truce.  
"Spero che la mia colazione sia calda,Stiles,o la prossima volta ti-"  
  
"Tranquillo,è bella calda" lo interruppe Stiles,alzando gli  
occhi al cielo e porgendogli il vassio che teneva con la sinistra.  
  
I suoi fratellastri erano entrambi arroganti ed egocntrici,specialmente  
Jackson,il quale era più vanitoso ed un maniaco del suo  
aspetto.  
  
Non che non fosse un bel ragazzo,certo,era biondo e con i capelli  
sempre perfettamente in ordine,gli occhi azzurri ma freddi come il  
  
ghiaccio. Tuttavia il suo atteggiamento arrogante, presuntuoso e  
superficiale lo rendeva antipatico agli occhi della gente e odioso a  
  
quelli di Stiles.  
  
"Vedi di rammendare quei vestiti!" gli ordinò  
Jackson,indicando con un dito la pila di vestiario sulla scrivania.  
  
"Si,Jackson" sospirò il castano,prendendoli con la mano  
libera.  
  
Poi fu il turno del secondo fratellastro.  
  
"Buongiorno,Matt!"  
  
In confronto a quest'ultimo,Jackson era dolce e gentile.  
  
Matt era un ragazzo dai capelli ricci e castani,e stessi occhi gelidi  
di suo fratello,anche se più folli.  
  
A differenza di Jackson,però,provava del divertimento nel  
maltrattare Stiles e a trovare nuovi modi per umiliarlo. Era molto  
più  
  
crudele del biondo.  
  
"Ah,alla buon'ora!" sibilò questi "Sto morendo di fame!"  
  
"E infatti ecco qui la tua colazione,Matt" gli rispose con  
ovvietà Stiles,passandogli il vassoio che teneva con la mano  
destra.  
  
Matt glielo strappò letteralmente via di mano.  
  
"Ascolta bene,sguattero,perchè non lo ripeterò  
una seconda volta. La mia biancheria deve essere lavata e stirata. La  
rivoglio qui tra  
  
un'ora. Tra un'ora,capito?" gli chiese Matt con fare intimidatorio.  
  
Il ragazzo dovette fare un respiro profondo per non arrabbiarsi col suo  
fratellastro.  
  
"Non dovevi dirlo solo una volta?" gli chiese Stiles,sarcastico.  
  
Era più forte di lui.  Non poteva fare a meno del  
sarcasmo.  
  
L'altro lo guardò in cagnesco e Stiles deglutì.  
"Si,Matt. Ho capito".  
  
Con un sospiro,il ragazzo prese il cesto della biancheria con l'altra  
mano e uscì,richiudendo la porta con un piede.  
  
Si diresse poi verso la camera di Jennifer,quella che una volta  
apparteneva a suo padre e a sua madre.  
  
Il ragazzo si morse il labbro e prese un bel respiro profondo prima di  
entrare.  
  
"Ah,Stiles! Finalmente!" lo accolse lei con un sorriso più  
finto di una moneta falsa.  
  
"Buongiorno,Madame! la vostra colazione" disse,piegandosi in  
giù in modo che la donna potesse prendergli il vassoio dalla  
testa.  
  
Poi,alzatosi,restò in attesa.  
  
Jennifer bevve un sorso dalla sua tazza. "Molto bene,Stiles,vedo che  
stavolta hai fatto una colazione come si deve" commentò  
  
freddamente lei,per poi far incrociare il suo sguardo con quello di lui.  
  
Gli occhi gelidi della donna sembravano perforarlo da ogni  
parte,provocandogli un brivido lungo la schiena e facendogli contorcere  
  
fastidiosamente lo stomaco.  
  
"Oggi ho bisogno che tu vada al villaggio a comprare del pane,del  
pesce,e delle verdure. E quando sarai tornato preparerai il  
  
pranzo,strofinerai i drappeggi,laverai i pavimenti fino a che non  
riesca a vedere il mio riflesso,rammenderai i miei vestiti e poi laverai  
  
tutte le finestre,una per una. Sono stata chiara?"  
  
"Chiarissima" annuì Stiles,cercando di nascondere un sorriso.  
  
Andare al villaggio,per lui,oltre che fare la spesa per Jennifer,voleva  
dire anche avere occasione di passare del tempo con i suoi amici.  
  
La sua matrigna gli porse una manciata di monete. "Queste dovrebbero  
bastare. Ora va' a continuare le tue faccende e a fare ciò  
che ti  
  
ho detto" ordinò in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
  
"Si,Madame" rispose Stiles,prima di uscire dalla stanza e richiudersi  
la porta alle spalle.   
  
  
   
             
             
             
    
  
   
             
             
             
             
             
*                                                                                   
*                                                                            
*   
  
  
  
  
"Tu hai fatto COSA?"  
  
La voce di Derek ,dalla sala del trono,riecheggiò per tutto  
il castello,facendo spaventare qualche domestico.  
  
"Rilassati,nipote" rispose pacatamente suo zio Peter,il Re. "L'ho fatto  
per te"  
  
"Per me? PER ME!? Hai organizzato uno stupido ballo ,invitando tutte le  
ragazze e i ragazzi in età da marito dove io  
dovrò scegliere  
  
chi sposare! E questo per ME?"  
  
"Si. Per te" rispose Peter drizzandosi sul suo trono.  
  
Derek lo guardò furente.  "Non  
parteciperò"  
  
"Oh,si che lo farai" ribattè il Re.  
  
"No"  
  
"Derek,eseguo solo le ultime volontà di tua madre. tu sei  
l'erede al trono e,per diventare Re,hai bisogno di qualcuno al tuo  
fianco che  
  
ti guidi. Hai bisogno di prendere moglie. O marito"  
  
Non era un segreto il fatto che il principe fosse bisessuale,e inoltre  
i matrimoni tra persone dello stesso sesso erano consentiti e  
  
legalizzati da molti anni.  
  
"Io non voglio sposarmi" dichiarò il più giovane  
degli Hale.  
  
"Devi,invece. E' la legge." spiegò Peter.  
  
"Tu sei Re e non sei sposato!" Gli fece notare Derek.  
  
Suo zio alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Nipote,sai benissimo che  
la mia è solo una carica temporanea. Presto dovrò  
cedere a te la mia corona.  
  
In realtà sarebbe dovuto toccare a Laura,ma..."  
  
Non dovette aggiungere altro. Tutti sapevano cos'era successo.  
  
"Fallo per tua madre,Derek! Magari troverai qualcuno che ti  
piace,chissà" aggiunse con un sorrisetto.  
  
"D'accordo!" Scattò questi. "D'accordo! Come vuoi tu!"  
  
E uscì,sbattendo la porta.  
  
Peter sospirò,prima di correre dietro a suo nipote.  
"Derek,aspetta!"  
  
Ma l'altro non lo ascoltò,anzi accellerò il passo  
lungo i numerosi corridoi che conducevano fuori dal castello.  
  
Il maggiore degli Hale lo inseguì per tutto il tragitto fino  
alle scuderie del palazzo. "Derek!"  
  
Ma fu tutto inutile,perchè non appena uscito,fece appena in  
tempo a vedere suo nipote montare sul suo stallone nero e partire al  
  
galoppo verso il villaggio.  
  
Peter emise un sospiro esasperato.  "Non cambierà  
mai".   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa a tutti quelli a cui piace Jackson,ma mi serviva un personaggio abbastanza "stronzo" per il ruolo di uno dei due fratellastri (perchè avevo già deciso che Matt sarebbe stato un fratellastro "perfetto"),perciò I'm sorry.  
> Nel prossimo capitolo avrete una presentazione degli altri personaggi,seguito da un incontro...inaspettato. ;)


	3. Friends and a new meeting

 

 

Capitolo  
2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
             
     Il villaggio,benchè fosse  
ancora mattina presto,era già attivo.  
  
Le botteghe e i vari negozi erano aperti,e gran parte della gente era  
uscita di casa per andare al mercato,o semplicemente per acquistare  
vivande o abiti,scarpe e accessori. Oppure solo per vedersi per una  
chiacchierata e qualche pettegolezzo,o ancora,per far giocare i bambini  
nella piazza principale.  
  
Era li che Stiles si trovava,al momento.  
  
Armato di cestino e della lista datogli dalla sua matrigna,il ragazzo  
si aggirava per la piazza,osservando ciò che accadeva  
intorno a lui. Rispose ai saluti che gli venivano rivolti quando  
incontrava qualcuno che conosceva,per poi proseguire per la sua strada  
verso il mercato.  
  
Era bello andare al villaggio. Certo,non era bello fare gli acquisti  
per Jennifer,ma a Stiles era sempre piaciuto andarci. Ricordava ancora  
di quando lui e Scott,da piccoli,si divertivano a giocare a campana  
sotto lo sguardo vigile di Melissa e di Claudia.  
  
Rivedere quelle strade gli aveva fatto tornare i bei ricordi di un  
tempo,quando ancora lui e la sua famiglia erano felici.  
  
Perso nei suoi pensieri,sussultò quando qualcuno gli  
saltò addosso e la sua visione fu oscurata da una zazzera di  
capelli scuri,ma sorrise quando riconobbe la voce che aspettava di  
sentire da tanto tempo.  
  
"Amico!"gridò l'altro,stringendo il ragazzo in un abbraccio  
soffocante.  
  
Stiles sapeva benissimo chi fosse e ridacchiò,per quanto le  
forti braccia del suo migliore amico glielo permettessero.    
  
"Amico..! Non respiro..!" Tentò di dire il castano.  
  
"Scott, lascialo! Così lo soffochi!" intervenne Allison,da  
dietro il moro. "Ciao,Stiles!"  
  
"Ciao,Allison!" la salutò il castano,una volta che Scott lo  
ebbe lasciato andare.  
  
"Quanto tempo,amico! Pensavo che quella strega avesse deciso di  
segregarti in casa! E guardati! Sei dimagrito tantissimo rispetto  
all'ultima volta!"  
  
Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo,ma in fondo sapeva benissimo  
che il suo amico fosse solo preoccupato per lui.  
  
"No,mi ha solamente caricato di faccende,come al solito. Ora sono qui  
per fare la spesa!" sorrise.  
  
"Ti aiutiamo!" disse Allison,e Scott annuì.  
  
"Ma,ragazzi,non avete...che sò...un turno alla clinica o un  
addestramento?"  
  
Scott lavorava per Deaton,il veterinario del regno,ed Allison era la  
figlia del noto cacciatore Chris Argent,e da poco la ragazza aveva  
intrapreso un addestramento speciale per seguire le orme del padre.  
  
Stiles apprezzava che i suoi amici volessero aiutarlo,ma non voleva  
essere per loro un peso.  
  
"No. Io ho il turno serale,mentre il padre di Allison è  
fuori per affari. Siamo liberi!" sorrise Scott.  
  
Il castano ricambiò il sorriso. Era grato di averli come  
amici. C'erano sempre stati per lui,specialmente dopo che Jennifer e i  
suoi figli avevano preso possesso della proprietà e reso la  
vita del ragazzo un inferno. I suoi amici erano le uniche persone  
rimastogli.  
  
I due ragazzi aiutarono Stiles a fare la spesa per la matrigna del  
ragazzo,passando per le file di negozi e stand vari.  
  
E nel mentre parlarono del più e del meno.  
  
Arrivati al mercato del pesce,Scott fece un commento su dove avrebbe  
volentieri messo il lungo naso del pesce spada a Matt,scatenando  
l'ilarità del trio,che comprese perfettamente la totale  
antipatia di McCall per il fratellastro di Stiles.  
  
Matt aveva una mega cotta per Allison,tanto che aveva  
iniziatoa  seguirla ovunque,comportandosi da stalker  
professionista. Una volta aveva persino tentato di baciarla,nonostante  
sapesse che la ragazza fosse fidanzata con Scott.  
  
Tuttavia Allison riuscì a farlo tacere mettendolo a k.o con  
un'abile mossa di auto difesa insegnatole dal padre in uno dei suoi  
addestramenti.  
  
Da allora Matt era ufficialmente entrato nella lista nera della  
coppia,specialmente di Scott.  
  
Per quanto riguardava Jackson,lo odiavano per come trattava le  
persone,a cominciare dal povero Stiles,e per il suo carattere arrogante  
e presuntuoso.  
  
 Matt e Jackson occupavano rispettivamente il secondo e il  
terzo posto nella loro lista nera.  
  
Ovviamente il primo posto era riservato a Jennifer.  
  
Scott la chiamava "strega". Per lui Stiles era come un fratello e  
vedere come quella donna si comportasse col suo migliore  
amico,scatenava in lui un odio e una rabbia ceca nei suoi confronti.  
  
Ci volle un po',ma alla fine riuscirono a trovare tutto ciò  
che Jennifer aveva scritto nella lista,ed anche due ore prima del  
previsto!  
  
Ciò significava che il trio aveva ancora due ore per stare  
insieme.  
  
"Ehi,ragazzi,che ne dite di far visita a Lydia?" propose Allison,e idue  
accettarono.  
  
Lydia Martin era la figlia della signora Martin,sarta richiestissima e  
famosa in tutto il regno.  
  
Era stata proprio lei,dopotutto, a fabbricare il vestito da sposa della  
Regina Talia.  
  
Sua figlia Lydia era la migliore amica di Allison e,di  
conseguenza,anche di Scott e Stiles. Aiutava spesso sua madre nella sua  
bottega e,proprio come quest'ultima,aveva un grande talento nel  
maneggiare ago e filo.  
  
Oltre ad essere brava,era anche molto intelligente,ma era conosciuta  
soprattutto per la sua bellezza: aveva lunghi capelli biondo fragola e  
due grandi occhi verdi contornati da lunghe ciglia. Tutto il villaggio  
l'ammirava.  
  
Tuttavia,per qualche strana ragione,nel villaggio si vociferava che  
Lydia fosse una strega.  
  
Ovviamente nessuno aveva mai osato chiederglielo,ma Stiles,Scott ed  
Allison non ci avevano creduto neppure una volta. Andiamo,le streghe  
non esistono! Giusto?  
  
Nonostante ciò,quelle voci non fermavano la gente ad andare  
alla bottega della sarta solo per ammirare la giovane Martin che  
aiutava sua madre con gli affari.  
  
Fu questa la scena che si presentò loro davanti non appena  
furono arrivati a destinazione.  
  
Lydia li scorse subito e,abbandonando il proprio lavoro,uscì  
per salutare i suoi amici.  
  
"Ragazzi!" li accolse lei,abbracciandoli uno per uno "Come state? E  
ciao anche a te,Stiles! Quella perfida donna ti tratta ancora come suo  
solito?"  
  
Nel dirlo,la bocca le si storse. Anche lei conosceva la storia del  
povero ragazzo e,di tanto in tanto,quando non doveva aiutare sua  
madre,andava a trovarlo.  
  
Stiles non sapeva come,ma la giovane biondo fragola riusciva quasi  
sempre a passare nei pressi della villa senza attirare neanche una  
volta l'attenzione di Jennifer o dei suoi figli.  
  
A volte,quando il perfido trio usciva,lei si presentava alla  
porta,pronta a dargli una mano nelle faccende,nonostante il castano  
continuasse a insistere di non volere il suo aiuto.  
  
Ma lei,testarda,continuava a ripresentarsi sempre.  
  
Quando Stiles era troppo stanco,lei lo mandava di sopra a dormire e  
faceva tutto quanto lei al posto suo con una rapidità e  
un'efficenza incredibili,per poi svegliarlo quando Jennifer,Matt e  
Jackson tornavano, e sparire.  
  
Faceva sempre un buon lavoro: i pavimenti brillavano,le finestre erano  
limpide e in tutto l'edificio non c'era neanche un granello di polvere.  
  
Lydia poteva sembrare una ragazza vanitosa e capricciosa,ma in  
realtà aveva un grande cuore,e non esitava ad aiutare i suoi  
amici,specialmente Stiles.  
  
Il ragazzo era grato per quello che lei faceva per lui,anche se spesso  
si ritrovava a chiedersi come facesse la ragazza a mantenere le mani  
curate e i vestiti sempre puliti anche dopo ore di faccende. A quanto  
pare Lydia nascondeva molti talenti.  
  
Stiles sorrise alla sua amica. "Come sempre. ma,ehi,a parte questo,sto  
alla grande!" disse.  
  
Lei lo guardò scettica per un secondo,ma poi sorrise a sua  
volta. C'era sempre un non so che nello sguardo della giovane  
Martin,era enigmatico,misterioso,sembrava che celasse qualcosa  
dentro,ma Stiles ci si soffermava mai molto.  
  
Il tempo passò tra chiacchiere e risate. Era da tempo che il  
giovane Stilinski non si divertiva così tanto con i suoi  
amici. In questi momenti dimenticava tutto:Jennifer,Matt,Jackson,le sue  
faccende,la vita dentro quella casa... Si sentiva leggero,libero da  
ogni preoccupazione.  
  
Però,il momento di separarsi arrivò in fretta. Si  
sa,il tempo scorre quando ci si diverte.  
  
Dopo essersi ,a malincuore, congedato dai suoi amici,Stiles prese la  
strada che lo avrebbe ricondotto alla villa,passando per il bosco,una  
scorciatoia che aveva scoperto per sbaglio quando,da bambino,si era  
perso mentre giocava a nascondino con Scott.  
  
Passando per il bosco ,udì in lontananza i nitriti di un  
cavallo che man mano diventavano sempre più forte e  
più frequenti.  
  
Preso dalla curiosità,seguì i versi dell'animale  
fino a una radura e lì vide un magnifico stallone nero  
impennarsi e agitarsi come se fosse impazzito,mentre il suo cavaliere  
cercava,invano,di calmarlo mentre lottava per rimanere in groppa.  
  
Ma con un balzo più potente degli altri,il cavallo lo  
disarcionò dalla sella,fecendolo cadere a terra. Quando poi  
questi cercò di investire l'uomo a terra coi suoi  
zoccoli,Stiles decise di intervenire.  
  
Corse verso di loro e afferrò le briglie  
dell'animale,gridando "Wo! Wo! Wo!"  
  
Non era la prima volta che aveva a che fare con situazioni del  
genere:sua madre gli aveva insegnato a prendersi cura degli animali,ma  
anche a gestire queste cose.  
  
Perciò Stiles non ebbe alcuna difficoltà a  
calmare lo stallone imbizzarrito.  
  
Una volta acquietata la bestia,si precipitò a soccorrere il  
cavaliere. "State bene,signore?"chiese.  
  
Ma quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla figura dell'uomo,il respiro  
gli si mozzò in gola e il cuore perse un battito,per poi  
ricominciare a palpitare all'impazzata contro la sua cassa  
toracica,tanto da far temere il giovane di star per morire per  
tachicardia.  
  
Era bellissimo: capelli neri e un accenno di barba lungo la mascella.  
Gli occhi erano verdi,di un verde ipnotico,e le sopracciglia erano  
folte,nere e corrugate,ma quando questi posò lo sguardo su  
Stiles,la sua espressione accigliata scomparve lasciando posto alla  
sorpresa.  
  
Tuttavia egli si limitò ad annuire,pur continuando a fissare  
Stiles mentre lentamente si rialzava.  
  
Stiles,d'altro canto,si sentì improvvisamente a disagio: lo  
sconosciuto era vestito con abiti eleganti e raffinati,mentre lui  
indossava semplicemente la sua "divisa da lavoro" e il suo grembiule  
lercio.  
  
In confronto a lui,Stiles sembrava un povero mendicante, invece  
l'altro,a giudicare dal suo abbigliamento,era chiaramente un nobile.  
  
"Come avete fatto?" gli chiese l'uomo.  
  
Il castano fu sorpreso del fatto che gli avesse rivolto la parola,ma si  
affrettò a rispondere,riprendendosi alla svelta.  
  
"Mi ha insegnato mia madre. Non é la prima volta che ho a  
che fare con queste cose. Cioè,non che capitino spesso in  
realtà,anzi quasi mai a dire il vero. non che mi  
lamenti,certo,a me va benissimo,solo  
che,bhè...può capitare...si"  
  
Stiles si diede mentalmente dell'idiota e  
arrossì,maledicendo la sua parlatina. Era convinto di aver  
irritato lo sconosciuto.  
  
Ma l'altro lo guardava solo divertito,con l'angolo della bocca  
leggermente piegato all'insù,e il ragazzo si  
ritrovò a pensare di non aver mai visto niente di  
più bello. "Allora.."deglutì,sperando che il  
più grande non  
notasse le sue gote arrossate.  
  
"Grazie" lo interruppe il maggiore,con un lieve sorriso.  
  
Stiles lo fissò con gli occhi sgranati. Mai si sarebbe  
immaginato di essere ringraziato da un nobile! Eppure era successo!  
  
Si sforzò di dire subito qualcosa per non sembrare un  
perfetto idiota. "Ehmm...prego.." Dai,Stiles,davvero?  
"Già,ehm,dunque..." Cavolo,quel sorriso! "Problemi col  
cavallo? Che gli avete fatto?"  
  
L'altro si accigliò. "Io? Nulla! Un attimo prima era tutto  
apposto e poi,improvvisamente,ha iniziato a fare così. Io  
non c'entro niente!"  
  
Stiles non riuscì a trattenere una risata  
"Tranquillo,Sourwolf,non c'è bisogno che vi agitiate.  
Sicuramente qualcosa deve averlo spaventato,forse qualche animaletto."  
  
"Come mi avete chiamato?"  
  
"Sourwolf"  
  
"Sourwolf?" il maggiore alzò le sopracciglia.  
  
"Si,Sourwolf. Sembravate un lupo brontolone" ridacchiò  
Stiles.  
  
L'altro si limitò a fissarlo.  
  
Rimasero così per diversi minuti,fino a che il moro non si  
decise a rompere il silenzio.  
  
"Come vi chiamate?"  
  
Stiles scosse la testa,sorridendo amaramente "Non importa come mi  
chiamo"  
  
Dall'espressione dell'altro,Stiles dedusse che il suo interlocutore non  
fosse abituato a non avere una risposta.  
  
"Il bosco é pericoloso,non lo sapete? E' rischioso  
avventurarsi qui da soli"  
  
Il castano sorrise "Bhè,ora non sono più da  
solo,sono con voi,signor...come vi chiamate?"  
  
L'altro lo fissò sorpreso "Non sapete chi sono?"  
  
"Ehm,no. Dovrei saperlo?"  
  
Il maggiore sembrò esitare "No." disse infine. Stiles  
annuì.  
  
"Bene,allora,sarà meglio che vada. Mio zio mi sta  
aspettando" disse l'uomo,montando sul suo destriero.  
  
"Si,in effetti anch'io dovrei andare" disse Stiles. Era quasi l'una e  
se avesse tardato sarebbe stato nei guai con Jennifer.  
  
Il moro annuì a sua volta e guidò il cavallo in  
direzione opposta da dove era venuto,ma non senza essersi voltato prima  
verso il ragazzo. "Spero davvero di rivedervi presto" gli sorrise.  
  
Stiles sorrise a sua volta. "Anch'io voi"  
  
Con un ultimo sguardo,i due si salutarono. L'uomo partì al  
galoppo e il giovane rimase a guardarlo finchè la sua  
immagine non scomparve tra gli alberi.  
  
Sospirando,tornò sui suoi passi,in direzione della villa.  
  
Ma i suoi pensieri erano rivolti all'uomo appena incontrato.  
  
Sperava davvero di rivederlo. Con tutto il cuore.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles e Derek si incontrano per la prima volta e si sono piaciuti. ;) Che succederà poi?  
> Ovviamente la domanda è scontata perchè qui tutti (almeno credo) conosciamo la favola di Cenerentola.  
> Per il loro incontro mi sono ispirata alla scena del film di Cenerentola uscito l'anno scorso, dove Ella e Kit si incontrano per la prima volta nella forestae diciamo che l'ho resa più sterekkosa (?)  
> Comunque spero di non aver reso Derek troppo OOC.  
> Ho inserito anche Scott,Allison e Lydia e mi auguro di essere riuscita a incentrare i caratteri di tutti i personaggi.  
> Ah,e Lydia avrà un ruolo fondamentale in questa storia. Vi ho lasciato qualche indizio in questo capitolo. Non dico altro,ho già detto troppo!


	4. Invitation

 

 

Capitolo  
3  
  
  
Quando Derek tornò al castello,la sua rabbia  era  
ormai un lontano ricordo.  
  
Ora,mentre percorreva i corridoi del palazzo per raggiungere la sua  
stanza,non riusciva a non pensare al ragazzo incontrato quella mattina.  
  
Ne era rimasto ammaliato.  
  
Non aveva mai conosciuto qualcuno come lui prima d'ora.  
  
Certo,non era un nobile,anzi,a giudicare dai suoi vestiti doveva essere  
un semplice ragazzo di campagna,un plebeo,una persona che Derek non  
avrebbe mai guardato.  
  
Eppure era successo.  
  
Quel ragazzino era entrato nella sua testa senza alcuna  
difficoltà.  
  
Lo aveva guardato con quei bellissimi occhi da cerbiatto e con un  
sorriso luminoso,scatenando in lui un'emozione strana,ma piacevole allo  
stesso tempo.  
  
Ma non era stato solo questo a colpirlo,no.  
  
Ciò che aveva maggiormente suscitato l'ammirazione e  
l'interesse del principe era stata la bontà e la gentilezza  
del giovane.  
  
Derek non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno tanto buono e gentile.  
  
Da quei pochi attimi che aveva parlato con lui,aveva capito che quel  
ragazzo aveva un grande cuore:era corso in suo aiuto per calmare il suo  
cavallo,impazzito improvvisamente durante la sua cavalcata,senza  
nemmeno conoscerlo e non aveva esitato ad aiutarlo,lo aveva fatto e  
basta.  
  
Era rimasto sorpreso,Derek,quando il ragazzo aveva affermato di non  
conoscere il suo nome.  
  
Tutto il regno sapeva chi fosse lui,tranne,a quanto pare,proprio quel  
ragazzo.  
  
Per la prima volta,con lui,Derek aveva sperimentato cosa volesse dire  
essere trattato come una persona normale o,per lo meno,come un nobile  
qualunque,e non come un principe.  
  
E la cosa gli era piaciuta.  
  
Ecco perchè non aveva svelato la sua vera  
identità al giovane.  
  
Si era sentito subito legato a lui,e non voleva essere visto con occhi  
diversi.  
  
Aveva avuto paura,infatti,che se gli avesse detto la  
verità,lui avrebbe smesso di trattarlo come una qualsiasi  
persona.  
  
Derek raggiunse la sua camera e,sospirando,iniziò a  
cambiarsi per la sua giornaliera lezione di scherma.  
  
Solo allora si rese conto di non sapere il nome e che molto  
probabilmente non l'avrebbe mai più rivisto.  
  
Quel pensiero lo rattristò.  
  
Il moro s'impose di non pensarci,ma era tutto inutile.  
  
Neanche durante il suo allenamento con la spada riusciva a restare  
concentrato.  
  
Derek continuava,infatti,a distrarsi e a ripensare al giovane  
incontrato quella mattina.  
  
Più di una volta era stato disarmato,e non era per nulla  
facile disarmare Derek Hale.  
  
"Svegliatevi,Altezza,é da quando abbiamo iniziato che siete  
assente" gli disse Boyd,suo compagno di scherma e suo amico.  
  
Boyd era un orfano. I suoi genitori erano stati da sempre molto amici  
della famiglia reale e,quando questi morirono,la Regina Talia lo aveva  
preso sotto la sua ala e il ragazzo era entrato a far parte della  
guardia reale.  
  
Non ci volle molto prima che diventasse la guardia del corpo personale  
del principe.  
  
Derek sbuffò,esasperato.  
  
Aveva ormai perso il conto di tutte le volte in cui Boyd lo aveva  
battuto.  
  
"Parlate,Altezza. Che avete?" gli chiese Boyd.  
  
Normalmente Derek avrebbe risposto con un'niente'secco,ma  
questa volta decise che avrebbe avuto bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno.  
  
"E' stato un ragazzo,non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa!"  
  
E gli raccontò dell'incontro di quella mattina.  
  
Alla fine del racconto Boyd restò in silenzio per un po',poi  
annuì "Capisco. Purtroppo temo di non essere molto bravo con  
i consigli di questo genere,ma conosco qualcuno che può  
aiutarvi. Se volete seguirmi."  
  
Derek lo guardò dubbioso,ma poi decise di fidarsi e  
accettò di seguire Boyd per le varie stanze del castello.  
  
Arrivati davanti a una porta, la giovane  guardia  
bussò e attese.  
  
Ad aprire fu una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi e dagli occhi  
marroni.  
  
"Boyd!" gridò questa,abbracciando di slancio il suo  
fidanzato.  
  
S'inchinò poi a Derek "Vostra Altezza"  
  
"Erica." le rispose quest'ultimo con un cenno del capo.  
  
Erica,era questo il suo nome ,era la ragazza di Boyd e valletta di  
Derek,insieme ad Isaac.  
  
Sia lei che Boyd ed Isaac vivevano insieme a palazzo.  
  
Derek li conosceva e ci andava piuttosto d'accordo,ma non era legato a  
loro come per Boyd.  
  
"Erica,il principe avrebbe bisogno di un tuo consiglio" le  
spiegò Boyd.  
  
"Un mio consiglio?" ripetè questa,sorpresa. Poi il suo  
sguardo divenne malizioso "E' per una ragazza?"  
  
"Un ragazzo" la corresse Derek.  
  
Il sorriso di Erica si fece più ampio.  
  
Li invitò a entrare nella sua stanza e li fece accomodare su  
delle poltrone.  
  
"Raccontatemi" lo incoraggiò la bionda una volta che ebbe  
preso posto di fronte a loro.  
  
E il moro raccontò per la seconda volta gli eventi di quella  
mattina.  
  
Quando ebbe finito,Erica batté le mani,entusiasta. "So cosa  
fare!"  
  
"Davvero?" le chiese Derek,speranzoso.  
  
Lei annuì. "Il ballo. Il Re ha specificato che tutti  
iragazzi e le ragazze in età da marito dovranno prendervi  
parte,dal ceto più nobile al più umile"  
  
Derek si era quasi dimenticato del ballo che suo zio aveva lanciato per  
fargli scegliere una persona da sposare. Non ne era stato affatto  
felice,lui non amava molto i balli e amava di meno l'idea di essere  
corteggiato da persone che miravano solo ed esclusivamente alla corona  
e al denaro.  
  
Ma ora che iniziava a capire dove Erica volesse andare a parare,forse  
l'avrebbe sopportato. Forse.  
  
"Stai dicendo che potrei rivederlo al ballo?" le chiese,infatti.  
  
"Sicuramente!" annuì lei con un gran sorriso "Tutto il regno  
è invitato. E anche quelli vicini. E quando vedrete quel  
ragazzo gli direte chi siete,scoprirete il suo nome e gli chiederete di  
sposarvi! E' perfetto!"  
  
Derek non rispose.  
  
Stranamente l'idea di chiedere la mano del giovane non gli era sembrata  
affatto disgustosa e rivoltante,anzi,forse era davvero quello che  
voleva.  
  
Ma Derek era davvero innamorato di lui? Non ci aveva mai pensato fino  
ad ora.  
  
Era amore quello che provava?  
  
C'era solo un modo per scoprirlo: rivedere quel ragazzo. E il ballo  
sarebbe stato un'ottima occasione.  
  
Il moro annuì "Hai ragione,Erica!"  
  
La ragazza gli sorrise radiosa.  
  
"Quando saranno distribuiti gli inviti?"  
  
Fu Boyd a rispondergli "Isaac è partito circa un'ora fa dal  
castello per consegnarli. Sarà di ritorno stasera"  
  
  
             
       
*                                                                             
*                                                                               
*  
  
  
Stiles lasciò andare un sospiro di sollievo quando,non  
appena rientrato a casa,ebbe gettato uno sguardo sull'orologio  
all'ingresso.  
  
L'una precisa.  
  
Grazie al cielo era riuscito ad arrivare in tempo,o la sua matrigna lo  
avrebbe punito per il suo ritardo.  
  
Il ragazzo,però,non aveva tempo da perdere e corse subito in  
cucina a preparare il pranzo.  
  
Tuttavia,la sua mente ritornava sempre a quell'affascinante sconosciuto  
incontrato nella foresta poco fa.  
  
Al solo ricordo il cuore accellerava i battiti e le gote gli si  
arrossavano.  
  
Che fosse quello il famoso colpo di fulmine di cui tutti parlavano? Era  
così che ci si sentiva?  
  
Erano questi i pensieri del giovane mentre armeggiava con i fornelli.  
  
Doveva smetterla di pensare a lui.  
  
Infatti,più ci ripensava,e più la consapevolezza  
che non l'avrebbe mai più rivisto cresceva ulteriormente.  
  
Sospirando,Stiles spense il fuoco e,dopo aver sistemato le varie  
pietanze sui piatti,uscì dalla cucina per raggiungere la  
sala da pranzo,dove Jennifer e i suoi figli erano seduti in attesa di  
essere serviti.  
  
Ed é quello che il ragazzo fece. Ormai era routine.  
  
Mentre Stiles serviva il dolce,qualcuno bussò.  
  
"Stiles,vai alla porta" ordinò annoiata Jennifer.  
  
Il ragazzo non se lo fece ripetere due volte e,pulendosi le mani sul  
grembiule,si affrettò verso la porta principale e  
l'aprì.  
  
Sulla soglia stava un ragazzo biondo e ricciolino con grandi occhi  
azzurri,più o meno della sua stessa età.  
  
Stiles sapeva chi fosse anche se non gli aveva mai parlato: era Isaac  
Lahey,un ragazzo che lavorava al castello e che spesso svolgeva  
incarichi affidatogli dalla famiglia reale.  
  
"Buongiorno!" lo salutò educatamente Stiles con un piccolo  
inchino.  
  
"Buongiorno" rispose l'altro con un leggero cenno del capo e col  
sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
"Posso fare qualcosa per te?"  
  
Per tutta risposta,Isaac gli porse una lettera con il sigillo reale.  
  
Stiles capì immediatamente che doveva trattarsi di  
un'importante comunicazione da parte del Re in persona.  
  
"Una lettera da parte del Re?" chiese il castano,confuso.  
  
Isaac annuì.  
  
"Di che si tratta?"  
  
Il biondo gli sorrise "Vedrai" gli disse semplicemente."Buonagiornata!"  
  
"Buonagiornata anche a te!" lo salutò di rimando  
Stiles,prima di richiudere la porta e rigirandosi la lettera tra le  
dita.  
  
"Stiles!"  
  
La voce della sua matrigna lo riportò alla realtà.  
  
"Arrivo,Madame!" gridò il castano.  
  
Tornato in sala da pranzo,il ragazzo consegnò la lettera a  
Jennifer che,dopo averla aperta e  letta, lanciò un  
grido di gioia.  
  
"Cosa c'è scritto,mamma?" chiese Jackson.  
  
"Ci sarà un ballo!" esclamò la donna,emozionata.  
"Qui c'è scritto che il principe Derek lì  
sceglierà la sua futura sposa o il suo futuro sposo! E che  
ogni ragazzo e ragazza in età da marito,di qualsiasi classe  
sociale,dal rango più alto a quello più  
umile,é invitato a partecipare!"  
  
Jackson e Matt saltarono letteralmente dalla sedia.  
  
Stiles non li biasimò.  L'idea avrebbe fatto  
impazzire chiunque: sposare un principe voleva dire innanzitutto  
possedere mille ricchezze,diventare Re e governare il regno.  
Insomma,non era affatto una cosa da poco!  
  
"Vuol dire che potrò venire anch'io!" esclamò  
Stiles.  
  
A quelle parole tutti tacquero e puntarono lo sguardo su di lui.  
  
Matt e Jackson scoppiarono a ridere,ma questa volta il castano non si  
lasciò intimidire.  
  
"Tu?" rise Jackson "Ve lo immaginate? Stiles che balla col principe!"  
  
"Si,certo!" continuò Matt. "Il principe non vorrà  
neanche toccarlo! Hai visto com'é sudicio?"  
  
Quelle parole,seppur taglienti e dolorose,non riuscirono a dissuadere  
il ragazzo che,in un moto di coraggio,si rivolse a Jennifer guardandola  
negli occhi.  
  
"Voi stessa,Madame,avete detto che la lettera recita chiaramente 'ogni ragazzo e ragazza in  
età da marito,di qualsiasi classe sociale,dal rango  
più alto a quello più umile,è invitato  
a partecipare'.  
Si da il caso che anch'io sia in età da marito,e inoltre  
faccio sempre parte di questa famiglia"  
  
Jennifer continuava a scrutarlo pensosa,e ciò  
incoraggiò il giovane a continuare:"A me non interessa  
affatto il principe. Jackson e Matt possono averlo quanto vogliono,a me  
non importa. Voglio solo partecipare. Non sono mai stato a un ballo  
prima d'ora e mi piacerebbe molto parteciparvi!"  
  
"Hai intenzione di venire con quegli stracci addosso?"  
ridacchiò Matt. "lo sai che riderebbero tutti di te,vero?"  
  
Stiles scosse la testa. "No,ho un vecchio vestito di mio padre su in  
soffitta. Posso indossare quello"  
  
Il castano fece ritornare lo sguardo su Jennifer.  
  
"Madame,vi prego,prometto di non essere d'intralcio ai vostri figli se  
mi accordate il permesso di venire con voi!"  
  
La donna parve rifletterci su un attimo. Poi sospirò e gli  
sorrise. "Bhè,Stiles, in effetti non riesco a trovare un  
buon motivo per cui tu non possa venire con noi"  
  
Jackson e Matt fissarono la loro madre come se fosse impazzita.  
  
"Ma a patto che tu finisca in tempo tutte le faccende" lo  
avvisò lei.  
  
Stiles annuì vigorosamente,più felice che mai.  
"Certo,Madame! Vi prometto che ce la farò! Vi ringrazio!"  
  
E con questo uscì dalla stanza,più emozionato che  
mai.  
  
Se solo non fosse stato così eccitato avrebbe sicuramente  
notato un sorriso maligno stampato sul volto della sua matrigna.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer ha detto che Stiles potrà venire con loro al ballo...secondo voi cosa avrà in mente quella perfida donna?   
> Ho voluto introdurre,inoltre,anche Boyd,Erica e Isaac. Spero di averli resi tutti IC,e di non essere sfociata nell'OOC (come al solito).  
> Qui anche Isaac,come Lydia, sarà importante in questa storia. Non vi dico in che modo,ma lo scoprirete leggendo. ;)


	5. The suit

 

 

Capitolo  
4  
  
  
"Quindi verrai anche tu,amico? E' fantastico!"   
Esclamò Scott.  
  
Lui ed Allison erano giunti a Villa Blake - Lydia era rimasta   
in negozio ad aiutare la madre- nella speranza di convincere Stiles a  
venire al ballo con loro,ma a quanto pare era già tutto  
sistemato.  
  
Stiles fremeva dall'eccitazione: per lui,infatti,il ballo non era solo  
un momento di divertimento, ma anche l'occasione per rivedere l'uomo  
incontrato quella mattina nella foresta.  
  
Essendo un nobile,lo sconosciuto avrebbe dovuto per forza essere  
presente quella sera.  
  
La sola speranza di poterlo rincontrare gli dava la forza di accettare  
e svolgere qualsiasi faccenda assegnatogli dal malefico trio,non  
importa quanto ardue fossero.  
  
Jennifer e i suoi figli,appunto,avevano caricato il povero Stiles di un  
gran numero di faccende,mentre loro avrebbero speso l'intero pomeriggio  
a far compere nella speranza di trovare degli abiti adatti per attirare  
l'attenzione del principe Derek.  
  
"Jennifer ha detto che se finirò in tempo tutte le faccende  
potrò venire anch'io" annuì Stiles,poi  
sospirò:"Non vedo l'ora di rivederlo,Scott! Secondo voi si  
ricorderà di me?"  
  
"Ma certo che si ricorderà di te,amico! E' impossibile  
dimenticare la tua parlatina" ridacchiò il moro,solo per poi  
beccarsi una gomitata nelle costole dalla sua ragazza.  
  
"Ahi! Scherzavo,amico! Ma spero davvero che si ricordi di te" gli  
disse,poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
  
Stiles aveva raccontato al duo dell'incontro avvenuto quella  
mattina,compreso quello che provava per lui,ed Allison gli aveva  
confermato che,si,quello che aveva sperimentato era un vero e proprio  
colpo di fulmine.  
  
Sorrise affettuosamente. I suoi amici erano l'unica cosa che aveva.  
  
"Ce l'hai un vestito,Stiles?" Gli chiese la ragazza.  
  
Il ragazzo annuì e appoggiò la scopa in un  
angolo. "Seguitemi" disse loro,invitandoli a salire le scale che  
portavano nella sua camera in cima alla torre,la stanza più  
polverosa di tutta la villa.  
  
"Ancora non riesco a credere che tu dorma in soffitta. Dev'essere  
tremendo!" commentò Scott.  
  
Per tutta risposta, Stiles fece spallucce. "Non é  
così male" rispose,mentre apriva un baule proprio sotto la  
finestra e tirava fuori un completo verde , che una volta era  
appartenuto a suo padre,il buon John Stilinski.  
  
Il castano lo sistemò con cura sul suo letto in modo che i  
suoi amici lo guardassero.  
  
"Sembra in buono stato" osservò Allison.  
  
"Si,ma é un po' fuori moda. Pensavo di rimodernizzarlo un  
pochino" ammise Stiles.  
  
"E come?"  
  
"Volevo aggiungere delle decorazioni sulla camicia,magari cambiare la  
cintura e,perchè no?,anche i bottoni. Nel baule conservo  
anche l'abito da sposa di mia madre" E,mentre lo diceva,tirò  
fuori dal contenitore un abito bianco.  
"Vedete? Sul retro ha dei bottoni di perle:pensavo di staccarli e  
sostituirli a quelli sulla giacca. Che ve ne pare?"  
  
"Sarebbe un'idea fantastica,Stiles!" sorrise radiosa Allison. Il  
castano ricambiò il sorriso.  
  
"Ma,amico" intervenne Scott "hai ancora molte faccende da fare! Quando  
hai intenzione di lavorarci su?"  
  
"Lo farò quando avrò finito. E poi,conoscendo  
Jackson e Matt,é probabile che non torneranno prima di  
stasera. Perciò,se mi sbrigo a finire tutto,avrò  
un sacco di tempo per farlo!"  
  
Fece appena in tempo a finire la frase,che il trio udì la  
porta principale aprirsi. "STILES!"  
  
Erano le voci dei suoi fratellastri.  
  
"Oh,merda!" Esclamò Stiles. "Sono già tornati?  
Com'é possibile?"  
  
"Lo sapevo" bisbigliò Scott. "Lo hanno fatto apposta!" Ma  
l'amico non lo sentì.  
  
"STILES!!"  
  
"Arrivo!" gridò questi,per poi rivolgersi ai suoi  
amici:"Ok,ok,ora sentite:dovete andarvene subito! Non voglio che vi  
scoprano! Farò in modo di allontanare e distrarre Jennifer e  
i ragazzi dall'ingresso. Mi assicurerò anche che il portone  
non sia chiuso a chiave. Voi cercate di uscire senza farvi vedere o  
sentire" Annunciò,prima di precipitarsi giù per  
le scale in fretta e furia.  
  
  
  
*                                                                             
*                                                                                  
*  
  
  
  
Stiles lavorò sodo per tutto il giorno.  
  
Era riuscito a svolgere tutte le infinite faccende per il perfido  
trio,cosa non semplice,dato che i due fratelli avevano fatto di tutto  
per mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote.  
  
Prima,mentre stava strofinando le scale,Matt aveva dato di proposito un  
calcio al secchio,facendo rovesciare tutto il sapone e,come se non  
bastasse,aveva sporcato tutto il pavimento d'ingresso di fango e terra.  
  
Jackson,invece,si era impegnato a cospargere tutti i drappeggi della  
casa di cenere presa dal camino in salotto,ed ora Stiles si trovava sul  
balcone a sbattere l'ennesimo tappeto,cercando di non tossire.  
  
Sebbene li odiasse con tutto sé stesso,si sforzava comunque  
di essere gentile e paziente,senza perdere la calma,perché  
era questo che loro volevano:una scusa per non farlo venire con loro.  
  
Ma Stiles non aveva intenzione di dargliela vinta:Lui sarebbe andato al  
ballo,avrebbe rivisto quell'uomo, e tuttosarebbe andato per il meglio.  
Doveva solo finire di sbattere quel dannato tappeto,e poi sarebbe  
salito in camera sua ad occuparsi del suo vestito.  
  
Sperava di fare in tempo.  
  
Era quasi il tramonto,il che voleva dire che il tempo a sua  
disposizione si stava accorciando e che ormai non mancava molto alla  
festa.  
  
Doveva sbrigarsi.  
  
Finito di ripulire il tappeto,il castano lo stese sul pavimento della  
sala di musica,la stanza preferita di sua madre.  
  
Lì era solita sedersi al piano e cantare,mentre un piccolo  
Stiles sedeva sulle sue ginocchia e l'ascoltava rapito.  
  
Ma quei tempi erano ormai lontani.  
  
Il giovane si riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Non era il momento di  
perdersi nei ricordi. Lui doveva finire quel vestito,o non sarebbe  
potuto andare al ballo.  
  
Cercando di non imbattersi in Jennifer o nei suoi fratellastri,il  
castano corse su per le scale, verso la soffitta.  
  
Arrivato,aprì la porta,solo per trovare...Scott ed Allison??  
  
"Ragazzi? Che ci fate qui? Credevo ve ne foste andati!" chiese stupito  
Stiles.  
  
"E lasciare che quella megera ti facesse lavorare a morte senza darti  
il tempo di occuparti del tuo vestito? Neanche per sogno,amico!  
  
A dire il vero ci  abbiamo pensato noi al posto tuo!  
Cioè,ehm,Allison ci ha pensato. Io ho solo fatto da  
assistente." Rispose Scott e,senza dare il tempo all'amico di  
ribattere,lui ed Allison si fecero da parte,indicando il letto.  
  
Quando ebbe posato lo sguardo sul punto indicato,Stiles rimase senza  
parole.  
  
Sul letto giaceva il suo vestito.  
  
Ma non era più il suo vestito:la camicia color pistacchio  
era stata decorata con disegni color argento,la cintura era stata  
modificata e lucidata,e i bottoni della giacca erano stati sostituiti  
dalle perle prese dal vestito di Claudia Stilinski,proprio come voleva  
fare Stiles.  
  
Era bellissimo.  
  
"R-ragazzi,i-io..." boccheggiò il castano,commosso. Poi la  
sua bocca si aprì in un gran sorriso. "Non so come  
ringraziarvi!" esclamò,abbracciandoli di slancio, con le  
lacrime agli occhi.  
  
Scott sorrise ed Allison ridacchiò:"Non devi,Stiles. Per me  
é stato un piacere!"  
  
"E poi" aggiunse il moro "A cosa servono gli amici?"  
  
Stiles sorrise. "Grazie,ragazzi!"  
  
I due ricambiarono il sorriso. "Secondo me" commentò la  
ragazza "saresti in grado di attirare persino il principe in persona!"  
  
"Il principe?" rise il castano. "Stai scherzando? Perché mai  
un principe dovrebbe guardare me?"  
  
"Per molte ragioni,Stiles: sei un ragazzo  
dolce,buono,intelligente,simpatico e anche molto carino"  
  
Il ragazzo arrossì,ma sorrise. "Io voglio solo rivedere lui.  
A me non interessa il principe"  
  
I due annuirono.  
  
"Fareste meglio ad andare" disse Stiles "Dovete prepararvi per il ballo  
anche voi"  
  
"Certo" concordò Scott.  
  
"Ok. Venite,vi faccio uscire. Fate piano!"raccomandò  
loro,accompagnandoli alla porta,facendo molta attenzione a non causare  
alcun rumore per far insospettire la matrigna e i fratellastri.  
  
Silenziosamente,i tre riuscirono a raggiungere il portone senza alcun  
intoppo.  
  
"Allora ci vediamo al ballo?" sussurrò Scott,per non  
attirare l'attenzione del trio che,di sopra,si stava preparando per la  
serata.  
  
"Contaci" ammiccò Stiles,prima di salutarli e chiudere  
attentamente la porta.  
  
Tirato un sospiro di sollievo,poi,iniziò a dirigersi verso  
le scale della torre,ma dovette trattenere a stento un'imprecazione  
quando si sentì chiamare da Jennifer.  
  
"Stiles! Vieni qui!"  
  
Il castano obbedì,ed entrò nella camera della sua  
matrigna. Lì c'erano anche Jackson e Matt,entrambi  
già pronti per il ballo.  
  
Jackson indossava un completo azzurro e argento,mentre Matt aveva  
optato per uno nero e oro.  
  
Stiles dovette ammettere che stavano davvero bene.  
  
Jennifer dovette schiarirsi la gola per richiamare l'attenzione del suo  
figliastro.  
  
"Si,Madame?" sobbalzò questi.  
  
"Stiles,vorrei che mi allacciassi il corsetto" fece lei.  
  
Il giovane sospirò e fece quanto richiesto dalla donna.  
  
"Dimmi,Stiles" parlò quest'ultima,mentre il ragazzo era  
impegnato ad armeggiare con i lacci "Il tuo vestito é  
pronto?"  
  
Stiles non capì il perché di quella domanda,ma  
annuì. "Si,Madame,é pronto"  
  
Con la coda dell'occhio,il ragazzo notò i fratelli  
sorridersi ed uscire dalla camera.  
  
"E dimmi,Stiles" continuò lei "é adeguato  
per  una festa come questa?"  
  
Il giovane era sempre più confuso,ma rispose comunque.  
"Si,Madame"  
  
"Bene" sorrise questa.  
  
Il resto dei minuti trascorsero in silenzio,mentre Stiles finiva di  
allacciarle il corsetto.  
  
Tuttavia aveva un brutto presentimento:non gli piaceva il sorriso della  
donna,né il fatto che  Jackson e Matt non fossero  
ricomparsi.  
  
Aveva la sensazione che qualcosa non andasse.  
  
"Sai,Stiles" disse Jennifer non appena questi ebbe finito il suo lavoro  
"fossi in te non lascerei il tuo vestito così incustodito.  
Non si sa mai,potrebbe...capitargli qualcosa" aggiunse con un  
sorrisetto diabolico.  
  
Stiles sgranò gli occhi.Il vestito!Senza  
curarsi di altro,corse su per le scale,mentre il brutto presagio che lo  
aveva assalito diventava sempre più forte man mano che  
superava un gradino.  
  
Aprì violentemente la porta della sua stanza,sbattendola,e  
davanti ai suoi occhi si parò una scena orribile.  
  
Il suo vestito giaceva tra le fiamme del caminetto in un  
angolo,completamente rovinato.  
  
"NO!" gridò Stiles,precipitandosi verso il fuoco e,ignorando  
l' odore di fumo e il bruciore che le fiamme gli procuravano sulle  
mani,estrasse il suo completo e ci soffiò sopra,sperando di  
rimediare al danno.  
  
Ma si accorse presto che ormai non c'era più nulla da  
fare:il vestito era completamente bruciato,distrutto dalle fiamme.  
  
Stiles lo fissò a bocca aperta,sconcertato. Tutto  
ciò che aveva di suo padre,tutto il lavoro di Allison e  
Scott...era stato distrutto. Gli veniva da piangere.  
  
Alle sue spalle,udì jackson e Matt ridere.  
  
"Oh mio Dio,ma guardatelo! Volevi davvero andare al ballo con quegli  
stracci?" lo canzonò Jackson,mentre Matt,vicino a  
lui,continuava a ridere.  
  
Stiles si alzò. Sentiva gli occhi pizzicargli,e  
percepì la rabbia montargli nel petto. "Come avete potuto?"  
  
"Come potevamo altrimenti" rispose Jennifer,in piedi sulla soglia, ora  
completamente vestita con un abito color magenta. "Come posso  
permettere che i miei figli siano associati a te? Sarebbe come  
rinunciare in partenza al cuore del principe! E in più  
saremmo lo zimbello di tutti! Ma guardati! Sarebbe un disonore per noi  
portarci dietro uno sguattero straccione. Perché  
é questo ciò che sei,ed é quello che  
sarai per sempre"  
  
Stiles tremava dalla rabbia,ma non c'era niente che potesse fare.  
  
"Ora ascoltami bene" sibilò la donna,avvicinandoglisi e  
puntandogli il dito contro a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
"Tu,straccione,non verrai al ballo!"  
  
Stiles non rispose,ma si limitò a guardarla con risentimento.  
  
La donna gli rivolse un sorriso crudele,prima di dirigersi  
giù per le scale,seguita da Jackson e Matt.  
  
Il ragazzo li sentì sghignazzare,e il suo cuore si fece  
pesante. Dalla finestra della soffitta li vide salire in carrozza ,e  
Jennifer,accortasi di essere osservata, gli rivolse un altro sorriso  
malvagio e lo salutò con la mano.  Li vide partire  
per il castello,dove lui non sarebbe mai e poi mai potuto andare.  
   
  
Il suo vestito era stato distrutto,così come tutti i suoi  
sogni e le sue speranze.  
  
Non sarebbe andato al ballo. Non avrebbe mai più rivisto  
l'uomo incontrato nella foresta.  
  
Con questa consapevolezza,Stiles crollò in ginocchio e  
pianse. Pianse per sua madre,pianse per suo padre,per sé  
stesso,per il suo vestito. Pianse anche per Scott,Allison e Lydia che  
lo stavano aspettando,e per quando si sarebbero resi conto che il loro  
amico non sarebbe venuto.  
  
"Mi dispiace,mamma"disse tra i singhiozzi "Mi avevi detto di avere  
coraggio e di essere gentile. L'ho fatto,ma non ho ottenuto niente!  
Sono destinato a rimanere un servo per sempre."  
  
Inspirò profondamente,mentre le lacrime continuavano a  
rigargli il volto.  
  
"Non posso più credere che le cose miglioreranno. Non  
più!"  
  
Detto ciò,Stiles si rannicchiò su sé  
stesso in posizione fetale e pianse ancora,sfogando tutta la tristezza  
accumulata in tutti quegli anni.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io sinceramente ho pianto mentre scrivevo quest'ultima parte.


	6. You Shall Go!

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=28tc0x)

 

 

 

Capitolo 5  
  
  
Stiles non seppe dire per quanto tempo rimase in quella posizione.  
  
Sapeva che stava così da un bel po' da quando la carrozza  
aveva scortato Jennifer e i suoi figli al ballo,lasciandolo solo.  
Tuttavia non riusciva a trovare la forza necessaria per alzarsi.  
Sarebbe rimasto lì,accasciato sul pavimento,a stringere tra  
le braccia il vestito corroso dalle fiamme,mentre lasciava uscire tutte  
le lacrime che aveva trattenuto in tutti quegli anni.  
  
Quando una mano delicata si poggiò sulla sua testa e gli  
accarezzò i capelli,Stiles pensò fosse frutto  
della sua immaginazione,avere l'illusione che con lui ci fosse qualcuno  
lì a consolarlo.  
  
"Shhh! Stiles! Va tutto bene...shh!" gli sussurrò una voce  
familiare all'orecchio.  
  
Solo allora il castano si rese conto che tutto ciò era reale  
e che,effettivamente,c'era davvero qualcuno lì con lui.  
  
Si girò di scatto verso la voce e sgranò gli  
occhi. "Lydia?!" esclamò stupito.  
  
Proprio lì,davanti a lui,la sua amica era in ginocchio e lo  
fissava con un dolce sorriso in volto. "Si,Stiles. Sono io"  
  
La ragazza era vestita per il ballo ed era di una bellezza disarmante:  
indossava un vaporoso abito argento con lievi sfumature di lilla ,il  
quale metteva in risalto i capelli biondo fragola che la ragazza teneva  
sciolti sulle spalle. Se il ragazzo non la conoscesse avrebbe giurato  
fosse una principessa.  
  
"Ti senti meglio?"  
  
Stiles si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si asciugò gli occhi  
con la manica della camicia. "S-si...credo." rispose il  
castano,sospirando.  
  
Poi però si accigliò. "Un momento,Lydia. Che ci  
fai tu qui? E come sei entrata? La porta é chiusa a chiave."  
  
Per tutta risposta la rossa fece spallucce. "Oh,le serrature non mi  
hanno mai fermata"  
  
"Ma tu dovresti essere al ballo"  
  
"Anche tu"   
  
Stiles sospirò e scosse la testa,affranto.  
  
"No,Lydia,non io non posso andarci." E,dicendolo,le mostrò  
il completo che teneva tra le braccia.  
  
"Questa é opera loro?" Domandò lei  
seria,rabbuiandosi.  
  
Il castano annuì e prese a raccontarle tutto: dell'incontro  
avvenuto nella foresta,di quello che provava per lo sconosciuto e di  
quanto desiderava poterlo rivedere,dell'aiuto di Allison e Scott e  
delle parole di Jennifer.  
  
Ad ogni parloa l'indignazione di Lydia cresceva.  
  
Quando Stiles finì il suo racconto la rossa si  
alzò in piedi e gli tese la mano,che Stiles  
accettò senza pensarci due volte.  
  
"Vieni,seguimi!" lo incitò lei.  
  
Il castano era confuso,ma seguì comunque l'amica in giardino.  
  
"Lydia,che ci facciamo qui?" le chiese "la festa stà per  
iniziare,faresti meglio ad andare invece di perdere tempo con me!"  
  
"Oh,la festa può aspettare. Ho detto a mia madre che ci  
saremo riviste al ballo. La mia priorità sei tu,Stiles!"  
  
Quest'ultimo cercò di protestare,ma la ragazza sembrava che  
non lo stesse più ascoltando,anzi,ora si guardava intorno  
come alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
  
"Potresti portarmi quella zucca laggiù,per favore?" gli  
chiese,indicandogli l'enorme ortaggio arancione che sbucava dalla serra.  
  
"La zucca?" ripetè Stiles,perplesso.  
  
Lydia annuì. "Si,quella. Puoi portarla qui?"  
  
Stiles non capiva il motivo di una simile richiesta,ma si  
affrettò comunque nella serra a prendere la zucca,per poi  
posarla ai piedi dell'amica.  
  
"Bene!" esclamò lei,prima di agitare le mani,dalle quali si  
sprigionò una strana luce dorata che circondò  
l'ortaggio.  
  
Il castano guardò tutto a bocca aperta,non sapendo  
esattamente cosa stesse succedendo. Non poté vedere  
granché a causa della luce troppo abbagliante,ma ebbe  
l'impressione che l'ortaggio stesse...crescendo?  
  
Quando la luce svanì,Stiles si rese conto che non solo esso  
era cresciuto,ma era anche cambiato. Al posto della zucca,infatti,c'era  
una magnifica carrozza d'oro zecchino,la più bella che  
avesse mai visto.  
  
Era senza fiato. Fissava la vettura a bocca aperta,sbattendo  
più volte le palpebre. Si dette anche un pizzicotto per  
assicurarsi che non stesse sognando,ma alla fine constatò  
che,si,era tutto reale.  
  
Si voltò verso Lydia,la quale osservava la carrozza con  
un'espressione compiaciuta e fiera.  
  
"Come hai fatto?" le chiese,incantato.  
  
Per tutta risposta lei ridacchiò. "Ancora non lo hai capito?  
E' magia!"  
  
"Magia!" esclamò Stiles. Quest'ultimo non aveva mai creduto  
ai pettegolezzi sulla giovane Martin e sua madre e sul fatto che  
fossero streghe,ma ora dovette ricredersi.  
  
"Allora é vero quello che dicono di te? Che sei una strega?"  
  
"Una fata" lo corresse lei. "Come mia madre. Discendo da un'antica e  
famosa famiglia di fate. Il nostro compito é sorvegliare  
l'umanità e mantenere l'equilibrio nel mondo  
e,ovviamente,aiutare chi ne ha bisogno. E per farlo scegliamo di vivere  
tra gli umani.  
Molto spesso scegliamo un protetto,una persona sulla quale vegliare per  
tutta la vita. Come una sorta di angelo custode,per intenderci,e allora  
diventiamo fate madrine"  
  
"Una fata..." ripeté Stiles. Poi fu colto da un pensiero  
improvviso. "E Scott ed Allison? Loro..?"  
  
"No" Lydia scosse la testa,leggermente divertita. "No,loro non sanno  
nulla. E sono semplicemnteumani come te"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Ti ho scelto sin dal primo giorno in cui Jennifer e i suoi figli sono  
entrati nella tua vita. Tu sei una persona buona,e non meriti tutto  
questo" spiegò la ragazza,indicando gli stracci che il  
castano indossava. "Tu meriti molto di più. Tu sei il mio  
protetto,Stiles. Ed io sono la tua fata madrina,ed é per  
questo che farò in modo che tu vada al ballo!"  
concluse,ammicando.  
  
Stiles sorrise. "Hai trasformato la zucca in una carrozza!"  
disse,facendo scorrere la mano sulla superficie dorata del  
veicolo,ancora incredulo.  
  
Lei annuì. "Ora avremo bisogno dei cavalli.  
Dunque,vediamo..."aggiunse,scrutando attentamente il giardino. "Quei  
topolini andranno bene!" esclamò,indicando una trappola dove  
erano rinchiusi sei piccoli topi. Stiles li riconobbe: erano gli stessi  
topi ai quali quella stessa mattina aveva offerto la colazione.  
  
"Oh,poverini! Aspettate,ora vi libero!" disse,inginocchiandosi per  
aprire la gabbia."Ecco fatto" sorrise.  
  
"Bene,procediamo" annunciò la fata,agitando di nuovo le mani  
e circondando i topolini con la stessa luce dorata di prima.  
  
E,una volta affievolitasi,Stiles si ritrovò davanti sei  
bellissimi cavalli bianchi.  
  
Trattenne il fiato quando,una volta avanzato verso di  
loro,posò la mano sul muso di uno di loro e lo  
accarezzò. Il cavallo - o topo- nitrì,sembrando  
apprezzare quel gesto di affetto,e il ragazzo ridacchiò.  
  
"Siete bellissimi" esclamò.  
  
Lydia sorrise. "Lo sono. Ora ci servono dei valletti!"  
  
"Valletti?" ripetè Stiles.  
  
"Si" annuì la rossa,agitando la mano verso due lucertole  
che,proprio in quel momento,se ne stavano andando a zonzo per il  
giardino.  
  
Quando l'amica terminò la sua magia,i due rettili avevano  
preso forma umana ed erano identici,uno vestito d'oro e uno d'argento.  
  
E quando essi sorrisero a Stiles,quest'ultimo  
ricambiò,felice.  
  
"Ehm.." fece Lydia dopo qualche istante "Per caso l'oca vi serve?"  
  
"No" fece il castano,scuotendo il capo.  
  
"Perfetto!" esultò la fata "Perché stasera  
sarà il tuo cocchiere!" E,detto  
ciò,puntò l'indice contro l'animale,che prese la  
forma di un ometto basso e tarchiatello vestito di bianco.  
  
Nonostante tutto,Stiles si chiese se i suoi amici fossero stati in  
grado di guidare una carrozza-ehi,dopotutto erano pur sempre degli  
animali!- ma fu sorpreso quando questi presero il posto a loro  
assegnatogli come se non avessero fatto altro da sempre.  
  
"Sapranno portarla,non preoccuparti" lo rassicurò la rossa.  
  
Il ragazzo le rivolse un sorriso pieno di gratitudine. "Ancora non  
riesco a crederci" commentò.  
  
Lydia rise. "Si,dovresti vedere la tua faccia!"  
  
Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo,ma non poté fare a  
meno di sorridere.  
  
"La carrozza é pronta" annunciò la ragazza. "E  
ora...occupiamoci del tuo abbigliamento! Non puoi andare al ballo  
così!" aggiunse squadrando il castano con occhio critico.  
  
"Il mio vestito!" S'illuminò il ragazzo,speranzoso. "Puoi  
riparalo?"  
  
"No" rispose lei. "Purtroppo per quello non si può fare  
nulla. Se il danno fosse stato più lieve avrei potuto fare  
qualcosa,ma é troppo  
danneggiato,mi dispiace,Stiles" spiegò la fata,dispiaciuta.  
Ma poi continuò: "Ma posso trasformare gli stracci che hai  
addosso in un vestito nuovo,va bene?"  
  
"Va bene" annuì il castano,prima di essere avvolto dalla  
stessa luce dorata che Lydia aveva usato per trasformare la zucca e gli  
animali.  
  
Percepì i suoi vesiti cambiare,malgrado non riuscisse a  
vedere molto,ma si fidava della sua amica: dopotutto nel gruppo era  
sempre stata lei l'esperta di moda.  
  
Riaperti gli occhi,guardò in basso e...ed emise un gridolino  
di stupore e sorpresa..  
  
Lydia ridacchiò e fece comparire davanti a lui uno  
specchio,così che potesse osservarsi meglio.  
  
Gli stracci che Stiles indossava appena un minuto fa erano stati  
sostituiti da uno scintillante completo rosso acceso con decorazioni  
d'oro e d'argento. I pantaloni erano color crema e intrecciati con fili  
d'oro, di seta finissima.  
  
E le scarpe...erano le sue solite calzature da lavoro.  
  
Anche Lydia lo notò,e infatti le scrutava pensierosa. "Qui  
ci vuole qualcosa di speciale..."  
  
Poi s'illuminò "Ci sono!"esclamò,puntando il dito  
ai piedi del ragazzo,trasformando le logore calzature in...  
  
"Scarpe di cristallo!" sussultò Stiles,guardandosi i piedi  
affascinato.  
  
Era vero. Delle bellissime scarpe di cristallo avevano preso il posto  
di quelle che portava precedentemente,e ciò che lo sorprese  
ancor di più fu il fatto di trovarle comode.  
  
"Sono comode vero?"  
  
Stiles annuì,ma poi fu colto da un pensiero improvviso.  
"Come faccio con Jennifer e i ragazzi?"  
  
"Non preoccuparti" lo rassicurò la fata. "Farò in  
modo che non ti riconoscano!"disse,sorridente,e il castano si  
sentì subito sollevato.  
  
"Coraggio,ora sali in carrozza!" lo incitò  
"Perché tu,Stiles,andrai al ballo!"  
  
Felice,il ragazzo seguì il suo consiglio,guardando a bocca  
aperta l'interno della carrozza.  
  
"Lydia,io...non so come ringraziarti!" sorrise,felice come non lo era  
da anni.  
  
"Bé,puoi farlo passando una bella serata. E mi auguro che tu  
trova l'uomo che ti ha rubato il cuore,ma ti avverto"  
aggiunse,diventando improvvisamente seria " Non essendo ancora una fata  
adulta,la mia magia é temporanea e non durerà per  
sempre. All'eco dell'ultimo rintocco della mezzanotte l'incantesimo  
finirà. E ciò vuol dire che tutto quanto  
tornerà com'era prima"  
  
"A mezzanotte? E' più di quanto sperassi!" la  
rassicurò Stiles con un sorriso,che la fata  
ricambiò.  
  
"Non dimenticartelo! E ora vai!"  
  
Non appena pronunciate quelle parole,la carrozza si mosse e  
partì verso il castello.  
  
"Divertiti,Stiles! Ci vediamo lì!" gli gridò  
l'amica.  
  
"Grazie,Lydia! Grazie di tutto!" le urlò di rimando il  
castano,per poi guardarla sparire magicamente.  
  
Con il sorriso sulle labbra,il ragazzo si sedette e si perse ad  
ammirare il paesaggio notturno dal finestrino.  
  
Non aveva mai visto il villaggio di notte,e di certo neanche  
così isolato.  
  
Stiles ridacchiò tra sé e sé. Certo  
che non c'era nessuno. Erano tutti al ballo.  
  
 E presto ci sarebbe stato anche lui.  
  
E,speranzosamente,anche l'uomo della foresta.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La scena l'ho resa molto simile a quella del film uscita l'anno scorso perché era assolutamente E-P-I-C-A !  
> La carrozza é la stessa e anche i cavalli. I valletti e il cocchiere invece sono diversi e frutto della mia immaginazione,così come i vestiti di Stiles.  
> Le scarpe di cristallo,invece,sono quelle che vedete nella figura all'inizio (se si vede!) ed é un'immagine presa da google e non é mia,ma non so da dove provenga,così come quella dell'altra fic.


	7. Dance with me!

 

 

Capitolo 6  
  
  
La festa non era iniziata che da pochi minuti,ma già il  
già la grande sala da ballo era affollata quanto un  
mercato,se al mercato ci si andasse con abiti eleganti.  
  
Derek,dal suo podio,faceva scorrere lo sguardo tra la folla,ansioso di  
individuare colui per il quale aveva accettato di presentarsi al ballo  
organizzato da suo zio.  
  
Il ragazzo della foresta doveva essere li,da qualche parte tra quella  
gente comune,o probabilmente al buffet posto nell'angolo. Tutti i  
ragazzi e le ragazze in età da marito,sia dal rango  
più alto a quello più umile erano stati invitati.  
E il ragazzo sembrava certamente in età da marito.  
  
Ma per quanto il principe cercasse,di lui nessuna traccia.  
  
"Cerchi qualcuno in particolare,nipote?" La voce di suo zio  
Peter,seduto sul trono accanto a lui, lo riportò alla  
realtà.  
  
"No,nessuno" replicò burbero il moro.  
  
"Cerchi lui,vero? Il ragazzino che hai incontrato questa mattina?"  
  
Il moro si girò a guardarlo,stupito.  
  
"Si,nipote caro,io so sempre tutto. E' per lui che hai deciso di  
presentarti qui stasera,dico bene?"  Suo zio gli rivolse un  
sorrisetto malizioso.  
  
"O forse" replicò aspramente Derek "devo assumere che mi  
stavi spiando?"  
  
"Bé,non puoi pretendere che non stia in pensiero per il mio  
nipotino" replicò il maggiore degli Hale.  
  
Derek decise di ignorarlo,scegliendo invece di riportare la sua  
attenzione sulla folla sotto di lui ma, per quanto cercasse,non  
riuscì a individuare quei familiari capelli castani. Il  
principe si accigliò,mentre sentì qualcosa dentro  
di lui sprofondare. Possibile che non fosse venuto?  
  
Poi,all'improvviso,le porte della sala da ballo si aprirono e tutti i  
presenti ammutolirono in favore di osservare la persona che in quel  
momento stava facendo il suo ingresso.  
  
Derek balzò in piedi in un secondo,con gli occhi sbarrati.  
  
Il ragazzo della foresta stava scendendo la grande scalinata in quel  
preciso momento,guardandosi intorno nervosamente. Sembrava non fosse  
abituato a tanta attenzione,e ciò Derek lo trovò  
adorabile.  
  
Nonostante il suo elegantissimo completo scarlatto,il ragazzo non aveva  
un portamento arrogante e sicuro di sé come tutti i nobili,e  
ciò il principe lo apprezzò. Nobile o non  
nobile,quel ragazzo sarebbe rimasto sempre sé stesso,ne era  
sicuro.  
  
Il ragazzo della foresta,dato il suo abbigliamento,infatti,doveva  
essere un principe di un regno vicino che,quella mattina si era  
travestito da povero per sfuggire per un po' agli obblighi reali. Era  
la stessa cosa che avrebbe fatto Derek.  
  
Riscossosi dal suo stato di trance,il moro non perse altro tempo e  
scese in fretta e furia dal suo podio,ansioso di accogliere la persona  
che in così poco tempo era entrata nella sua testa  
e,probabilmente,anche nel suo cuore.  
  
  
  
             
       
 *                                                                                    
*                                                                            
*  
  
  
Stiles scendeva la grande scalinata della sala da ballo col cuore a  
mille.  
  
Ancora non riusciva a credere di essere lì,al ballo.  
  
Le gambe gli tremavano dall'emozione e il castano pregò  
tutte le entità che conosceva di non inciampare e ruzzolare  
per terra come un completo idiota. Per miracolo,o forse per  
l'incantesimo di Lydia,Stiles non lo sapeva,riuscì ad  
arrivare all'ultimo gradino senza intoppi.  
  
Si guardò intorno con meraviglia. La sala da ballo era  
enorme e splendente,illuminata da numerosi lampadari che gettavano  
nell'aria una sorta di aurea dorata,quasi magica.  
  
Ciò che lo stranì,però,fu l'assenza di  
musica,il che lo lasciò confuso: un ballo senza musica?  
  
Poi capì,con imbarazzo,che la musica c'era,ma era cessata  
perché ora tutti quanti  stavano fissando lui.  
Ciò lo mise a disagio. Lui non amava stare al centro  
dell'attenzione,anzi  si sentiva squadrato,giudicato da quei  
mille occhi,e ciò lo rese ancora più nervoso di  
quanto già non fosse. Non si spiegava perché  
tutta quella gente lo stesse guardando. Aveva qualcosa che non andava?  
  
Stiles fece del suo meglio per ignorare quelle occhiate e  i  
sussurri che ne seguivano  -Lo  
hai visto?-Chi sarà mai?-Non l'ho mai visto prima d'ora!-   
per cercare la persona che voleva rivedere con tutto il cuore.  
  
Tutt'a un tratto la folla si divise per lasciar passare un uomo. Costui  
era alto e muscoloso,con i capelli corvini e l'accenno di barba su  
guance e zigomi. I suoi occhi verdi e magnetici erano fissi su di lui.  
  
Stiles lo riconobbe all'istante e,nel vederlo,il suo cuore prese a  
martellargli nel petto,esattamente come la prima volta che lo aveva  
visto.  
  
L'uomo della foresta camminava verso di lui e il ragazzo si  
sentì avvampare sotto il suo sguardo. Non riusciva a  
crederci. Aveva sperato tanto di rivederlo,aveva sognato  
quell'istante,ma mai si sarebbe aspettato un momento così  
perfetto: l'uno davanti all'altro,nella sala da ballo,entrambi vestiti  
elegantemente. Lui con il suo completo rosso scarlatto e il moro con  
uno nero con decorazioni oro e smeraldo,di una sfumatura più  
scura dei suoi occhi.  
  
"Siete voi" disse il più grande,quando gli fu arrivato  
davanti. La sua voce era calda e solo al sentirla Stiles  
percepì un brivido scorrergli lungo la schiena. "Il ragazzo  
della foresta"  
  
Il volto del più piccolo s'illuminò,e sorrise  
felice. "Vi ricordate di me?"  
  
"Come potrei non ricordarmi di voi? Siete difficile da dimenticare"  
replicò il moro alzando un sopracciglio,ma sulle labbra  
aveva un sorrisetto alquanto divertito,ma onoesto.  
  
Stiles non trovò le parole per esprimere la sua gioia,e  
neanche per dirgli che anche lui non l'aveva dimenticato. Scelse  
semplicemente di sorridere e,a quanto pare,fu abbastanza  
perchè l'altro sembrò capire.  
  
Schiaritosi la gola,quest'ultimo chiese:"Volete...volete concedermi  
l'onore di ...di aprire le danze con voi?"  
  
Il sorriso di Stiles si fece più ampio "Ne sarei onorato"  
rispose,con un leggero inchino.  
  
Come se avesse letto loro nel pensiero,l'orchestra iniziò a  
suonare mentre  l'uomo lo condusse al centro della pista,e gli  
ospiti si ritirarono per lasciare spazio alla coppia.  
  
Il castano ringraziò mentalmente la sua defunta madre per le  
sue lezioni di valzer,perché probabilmente senza di quelle  
avrebbe fatto senza dubbio la figura dello stupido.  
  
Tuttavia temeva di pestargli i piedi,cosa che,per una volta,non accadde  
mai in tutta la serata.  
  
Avevano da poco iniziato a ballare,quando il castano notò  
che tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di loro.  
  
"Ehm..perché ci stanno guardando?" sussurrò  
Stiles,imbarazzato.  
  
"Guardano voi" rispose l'interpellato,mandando inconsapevolmente  
un'altra scarica elettrica lungo la colonna del castano,il quale  
sgranò gli occhi:"Me? Perché dovrebbero fissare  
me?"  
  
"Perché nessuno vi ha mai visto prima d'ora. E anche  
perché siete molto bello"  
  
Stiles arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli,cercando  
però di concentrarsi sulla musica e sulla mano del suo  
compagno sulla sua vita. Le sue mani erano forti e calde,ma il suo  
tocco era leggero,e Stiles scoprì di esserne ormai diventato  
dipendente.  
  
Gli altri ospiti non ballavano però,eccetto per loro due. Ma  
prima che potesse chiedersi il perchè,le parole del moro gli  
risuonarono nelle orecchie.'Volete  
concedermi l'onore di aprire le danze con voi?'Aprire le danze.E in  
genere chi apriva le danze era...  
  
Gli occhi di Stiles si spalancarono una volta compreso chi fosse in  
realtà l'uomo con il quale stava danzando. "Voi siete il  
principe!" esclamò a bassa voce,in modo che solo loro  
potessero sentire. "Il principe Derek!"  
  
Quest'ultimo sospirò,ma annuì abbassando lo  
sguardo.  
  
Stiles non avrebbe mai immaginato di avere un onore simile: stava  
ballando con il principe in persona! Per tutto questo tempo...l'uomo  
della foresta era il legittimo erede al trono! Come diavolo aveva fatto  
a non capirlo subito?  
  
Il ragazzo era così sconvolto che non si accorse che la  
musica era giunta al suo termine,fino a quando Derek stesso non si  
fermò.  
  
Nella sala calò il silenzio,salvo per qualche sussurro  
curioso qua e là e per qualche sguardo d'invidia che  
sembrava seguirlo ovunque.  
  
In qualche modo Derek sembrò percepire il suo disagio  
perché,porgendogli la mano,gli disse:"Venite,vi offro  
qualcosa da bere"  
  
Stiles annuì grato,accettando la mano offerta e si  
lasciò guidare dal principe al tavolo del buffet.  
  
"Va bene il punch per voi?"  
  
Il castano annuì.  
  
La musica era ricominciata e ora la maggior parte degli ospiti stava  
danzando e sembrava divertirsi un mondo,anche se qualcuno continuava a  
lanciargli qualche occhiata di tanto in tanto.  
  
Nella folla,Stiles notò Jennifer,Jackson e Matt in disparte  
guardarlo in malo modo,ma per una volta non se ne preoccupò:  
sapeva che loro non avessero la minima idea di chi fosse  
veramente,quindi poteva stare tranquillo.  
  
Incrociò lo sguardo di Lydia poco più avanti,la  
quale gli sorrise raggiante e gli strizzò l'occhio. Accanto  
a lei stava sua madre,vestita con un abito color bronzo,che parlava con  
Isaac.  
  
Il castano fu sorpreso di scoprire che il biondino conoscesse la  
signora Martin,ma del resto doveva aspettarselo,pensò, in  
fondo anche Isaac veniva dal villaggio come lui: era vissuto con un  
padre vedovo che non faceva altro che picchiarlo e torturarlo. Per  
fortuna,poi,l'uomo era stato arrestato ed era morto in prigione,ed  
Isaac era stato accolto a braccia aperte al castello.  
  
Stiles aveva sempre avuto una certa simpatia per lui. Dopotutto,se ci  
pensava,  la sua storia non era poi così diversa da  
quella del ricciolino. In un modo erano molto simili.  
  
Immerso nella sua riflessione,urtò per sbaglio un ospite. Il  
castano lo afferrò prima che questi potesse cadere a faccia  
avanti sul pavimento. Ma prima che potesse scusarsi,quello  
alzò lo sguardo e Stiles riconobbe Scott,nel suo miglior  
completo bianco e nero.  
  
Stiles gli sorrise,e stava per aprire la bocca per salutare il ragazzo  
ma, con sua grande sorpresa,l'amico,con occhi e bocca spalancati,  
s'inchinò davanti a lui. "Vostra Altezza. Sono desolato,vi  
prego di perdonarmi" Stiles lo guardò a bocca aperta,ma non  
ebbe modo di rispondere,perché in quel momento Allison  
afferrò Scott da sotto il braccio e,mormorato a Stiles  
"Scusate,Altezza" con un leggero inchino,trascinò via il suo  
fidanzato ed entrambi sparirono nella folla.  
  
Ci volle qualche secondo a Stiles per registrare ciò che era  
appena successo: non era stato riconosciuto.  
  
I suoi amici non lo avevano riconosciuto. A quanto pare l'incantesinmo  
di Lydia aveva funzionato fintroppobene.  
Ma allora perché Derek lo aveva riconosciuto fin da subito?  
  
"State bene?" Stiles si voltò verso il principe,il quale gli  
stava porgendo un bicchiere di punch,che il castano afferrò  
senza esitare. "Si" rispose,non del tutto sincero.  
  
Si portò la bevanda alle labbra e ne sorseggiò un  
po',imitato dal maggiore.  
  
"E' buono?" gli chiese quest'ultimo. Stiles sorrise e annuì.  
"Si. Grazie mille,Vostra Altezza"  
  
"Derek"  
  
"Cosa?"  
  
"Vi prego,chiamatemi  solo Derek e datemi del tu. Non amo  
molto le formalità." disse il moro.  
  
Il più giovane fece un sorrisetto. "D'accordo,ma allora  
darai del tu anche a me"  
  
"A me va bene" rispose Derek. Per un attimo sembrò  
esitare,ma poi continuò. "Spero tu non sia rimasto deluso  
nel sapere che sono il principe"  
  
Stiles scosse la testa. "No,niente affatto! Perché mai  
dovrei?"  
  
Il moro sospirò. "Vedi,quando stamattina ci siamo incontrati  
e tu hai detto di non sapere chi fossi,ho deciso di non dirtelo  
perché per una volta volevo avere l'opportunità  
di essere trattato come una persona normale. Non voglio che tu pensi  
che io ti abbia ingannato"  
  
"Non mi sento ingannato e non ti biasimo per averlo fatto. Forse anche  
io avrei fatto lo stesso" rispose il castano,sorridendogli.  
  
Derek sembrò sollevato. "Bene"  
  
Finirono il loro punch quasi nello stesso momento,scambiandosi varie  
occhiate e qualche sorriso,mentre osservavano gli altri ospiti danzare.  
Derek gli prese il bicchiere ormai vuoto dalla mano e lo  
posò sul tavolo.  
  
"Permettete?" chiese,porgendogli la mano,che Stiles accettò  
entusiasta.  
  
Derek gliela prese e se la portò alle labbra. Il ragazzo  
avvampò,col cuore che gli batteva all'impazzata,ma sorrise  
e,insieme, tornarono a ballare sulla pista.  
  
Stavolta il castano era più rilassato,e riuscì a  
ignorare più facilmente le occhiate che sentiva ancora su di  
sé.  
  
"Non vuoi invitare qualcun altro a ballare con te?"  
  
"No"  il moro scosse la testa,con un sorriso. "Io voglio  
ballare solo con te. Con te e con nessun altro."  
  
Danzarono per un tempo che a Stiles parve infinito,prima che dovessero  
fermarsi per riprendere fiato. Entrambi erano sudati e avevano il  
respiro pesante,ma erano felici.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto,Derek gli si parò davanti e gli tese  
nuovamente la mano,forse per la millesima volta in quella sera. "Vieni.  
Voglio mostrarti una cosa"  
  
Stiles,incuriosito,la accettò come sempre, e  
seguì il principe fuori dalla sala da ballo.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui é dove i nostri beniamini si rincontrano e volevo fosse PERFETTO,anche se temo come sempre di essere entrata nell'OOC.  
> Comunque,alla fine sono riuscita nell'intento (o almeno credo) e ho scritto così tanto che ho dovuto dividere il capitolo del ballo in due parti. Questa é la prima.  
> Che ne pensate? Era come ve lo aspettavate?   
> Cosa vorrà mostrare Derek a Stiles? Tante domande in questo capitolo,che a tempo debito avranno delle risposte.  
> Lo scoprirete nel prossimo capitolo,dove scoprirete anche qualcosa in più su Derek.


	8. So This Is Love

 

 

  
         Capitolo 7  
  
Lasciatosi alle spalle la sala da ballo,Stiles seguì Derek  
lungo un corridoio ornato da dipinti di vario genere,dai semplici  
paesaggi a gloriose scene di battaglia,ma anche ritratti.  
  
Uno in particolare colse l'attenzione del castano: era un ritratto  
della famiglia Hale,molto prima dell'incendio che costò loro  
la vita.  
  
Riconobbe la Regina Talia,seduta compostamente sul suo trono con  
espressione regale. Tuttavia sorrideva,mentre stringeva in braccio una  
bambina dagli occhi vispi,quella che Stiles presumette fosse la  
Principessa Cora da piccola.  
  
Alla destra della regina stava una versione più giovane di  
Re Peter,il quale poggiava la mano sulla spalla di un Derek  
adolescente,il quale ,a sua volta,stringeva la mano della defunta  
sorella Laura,colei che sarebbe dovuta diventare la legittima erede al  
trono.  
  
La famiglia reale sembrava essere molto felice in passato.  
Probabilmente felici quanto lo era stata la famiglia Stilinski prima  
della morte di Claudia.  
  
Il Derek del dipinto era forse il più felice del gruppo,e a  
Stiles ricordò molto di sé stesso.  
  
Con stupore si rese conto che, malgrado la differenza di ceto  
sociale,lui e il principe avevano parecchie cose in comune: entrambi  
avevano perso i genitori prematuramente,ed entrambi portavano sulle  
spalle la responsabilità della propria casa,anche se in modo  
differente. Derek aveva i suoi obblighi reali ed era destinato a  
succedere a Peter come Re,mentre Stiles portava avanti la villa di  
famiglia stando dietro, nel frattempo, ai capricci della sua matrigna e  
dei suoi fratellastri.  
  
"E' un bel dipinto,non é vero?"  
  
La voce del vero Derek,dietro di lui,lo riportò alla  
realtà con un sussulto.  
  
"Ehm...si,é molto...cioè..sembrate molto felici"  
rispose,imbarazzato.  
  
"E' vero" annuì il principe,guardando anche lui il ritratto  
con un velo di malinconia. "In realtà é uno dei  
miei preferiti. Ora che non sono più qui ho un modo per  
ricordarli. Tutti tranne mio zio,ovviamente"  
  
"Almeno tu hai un loro ritratto" commentò triste il castano.  
"Io non ho nulla che me li ricordi se non la mia casa"  
  
Derek spostò lo sguardo dal ritratto agli occhi di Stiles,il  
quale vi lesse comprensione ed empatia. "Anche tu hai perso i tuoi  
genitori? Mi dispiace."  
  
In genere Stiles non sopportava dover ricevere le condoglianze  
altrui,ma Derek non lo stava compatendo,perché era l'unico  
che potesse veramente capire cosa volesse dire rimanere orfani in  
tenera età.  
  
"Vogliamo andare?" ruppe il silenzio il moro,facendo cenno a Stiles di  
seguirlo.  
  
"Oh,uhm...certo" balbettò il castano. "Hai detto che volevi  
mostrarmi qualcosa. Che cos'é?"  
  
"Lo vedrai" rispose semplicemente Derek,dandogli un sorriso divertito  
alla curiosità del giovane.  
  
Man mano che avanzarono ebbero modo di approfondire la loro conoscenza.  
  
Stiles scoprì che Derek era un appassionato  
lettore,soprattutto di leggende sui lupi  mannari,il che  
suscitò l'ilarità del più  
giovane,seguito da un "Allora sei davvero un Sourwolf!" seguito da uno  
sbuffo e un'alzata di occhi al cielo da parte del moro.  
  
Apprese anche che il principe era un abile spadaccino e che amava  
passare le sue giornate a cavallo,con grande disappunto di suo zio.  
Derek arrivò anche a confidargli quanto odiasse i suoi  
obblighi reali e di come desiderasse essere una persona normale,in modo  
di poter avere tutta la libertà desiderata.  
  
Stiles raccontò a Derek della sua infanzia,di come era  
solito giocare a nascondino con i suoi amici,e anche di quella volta in  
cui Scott aveva cercato di impressionare Allison portandole dei fiori  
colti dal giardino di Bobby Finstock,il loro ex insegnante e istruttore  
sportivo,solo per essere scoperto e rincorso per tutto il villaggio da  
un furente coach (ovviamente non facendo nomi) e tanti altri aneddoti.  
Soprattutto non si dimenticò di raccontare quella volta in  
cui Allison aveva preso a calci il sedere di Matt dopo il suo fallito  
tentativo di baciarla,il che divertì molto il maggiore.  
  
Derek cercava di seguirlo più che poteva,visibilmente  
interessato a ciò che il castano aveva da dire.  
  
 Ciò fece molto piacere a Stiles,il quale era  
consapevole di quanto potesse essere spesso irritante la sua  
parlatina,e apprezzò molto il fatto che il principe cercasse  
di stargli dietro malgrado gli sforzi evidenti. Spesso,quando parlava,  
i suoi amici tendevano ad avere la testa da un'altra parte e a  
distrarsi,ma Derek non era così,e Stiles ne fu notevolmente  
sorpreso,ma anche compiaciuto.  
  
Arrivarono finalmente davanti a una porta,che il principe  
aprì,rivelando un vasto e splendente giardino.  
  
Stiles si guardò attorno a bocca aperta. "Se mia madre fosse  
ancora viva avrebbe adorato questo posto" commentò.  
  
"Io e mia sorella spendiamo qui il nostro tempo libero. Da  
bambini,insieme a mia sorella maggiore, giocavamo a rincorrerci per il  
labirinto. Laura era quella che vinceva sempre" disse Derek,con un  
leggero sorriso. Il castano,tuttavia,vide nei suoi occhi smeraldo un  
velo di tristezza.  
  
Instintivamente prese le mani del moro tra le sue. L'altro  
sembrò sorpreso da quel gesto,tuttavia non fece segno di  
volersi ritirare.  
  
"Anche a me manca la mia famiglia. Capisco bene come ti senti."  
sospirò il castano. "Ma loro per me non sono morti. Loro  
vivono qui" e nel dirlo, portò una mano di Derek sul punto  
dove si trovava il suo cuore. "Loro vivono dentro di me. Li sento  
accanto ogni giorno e so che resteranno per sempre al mio fianco. Anche  
se non nel modo in cui avrei voluto. Bisogna sempre essere gentili e  
avere coraggio per andare avanti."  
  
Derek lo fissò negli occhi senza dire una parola,ma il suo  
sguardo era così intenso che Stiles si ritrovò a  
deglutire,a corto di parole.  
  
Poi,con un gesto che scioccò il castano,il principe  
afferrò i lati del suo viso e lo tirò verso di  
sé,facendo unire le loro labbra in un casto bacio,che dopo  
lo shock iniziale,il ragazzo ricambiò.  
  
Stiles aveva sempre creduto nell'amore fin da piccolo,e aveva sognato  
il momento in cui anche lui avrebbe trovato la sua anime gemella,ma da  
quando Jennifer e i suoi figli avevano preso possesso della casa,il  
ragazzo aveva messo da parte le sue fantasticherie per prendersi cura  
della villa,onorando la memoria dei suoi defunti genitori.  
  
Eppure,quando stava per mettere da parte i suoi sogni,Derek era apparso  
nella sua vita come una tempesta,ribaltando tutta la sua esistenza,e  
poco tempo era bastato a Stiles per innamorarsi di lui.  
  
E ora lì,tra le braccia di Derek,con le labbra incollate  
alle sue,Stiles si sentiva per la prima volta dopo tanti anni 'accolto'.  
  
Il nodo nello stomaco che sentiva era stranamente piacevole,e il  
castano si lasciò andare,assaporando le labbra di Derek come  
fosse la cosa più buona mai creata.  
  
A corto di fiato,i due dovettero a malincuore allontanarsi,ma rimasero  
abbracciati per quelle che sembravano ore,col cuore che martellava come  
un tamburo nelle loro casse toraciche,il respiro corto,le guance  
arrossate e le labbra gonfie per il bacio.  
  
"Wow..." sussurrò Stiles.  
  
"Wow." concordò Derek,sorridendo,per poi staccarsi e  
accennare al sentiero davanti a loro. "Andiamo?"  
  
Il castano annuì,intrecciando le dita con quelle del  
moro,sorridendo.  
  
Arrivati alla fine del sentiero,svoltarono a destra dove due siepi si  
aprivano a V per rivelare un enorme labirinto.  
  
Stiles restò a bocca aperta per la sua immensità.  
"E' enorme!"  
  
"Già" concordò Derek.  
  
Il principe fece un passo avanti e indicò l'entrata con un  
cenno del capo. "Entriamo?"  
  
Il castano annuì vigorosamente e il moro  
ridacchiò.  
  
Procedettero in silenzio,con Stiles che si guardava attorno da una  
parte all'altra mentre si faceva guidare da Derek,il quale conosceva la  
strada a menadito,come se lo avesse fatto molte più volte di  
quanto avesse ammesso,il che probabilmente era vero.  
  
Il castano,tuttavia,stava attento a memorizzare ogni svolta e ogni  
direzione,non volendo dimenticare nemmeno un istante di quella sera.  
  
Arrivarono finalmente al centro del labirinto,dove si entrava  
attraverso una siepe a forma di arco,contornata da rose.  
  
Lo spazio era ampio,occupato da una lunga panchina color argento che  
scintillava alla luce della luna,la quale sembrava non aver mai  
conosciuto un granello di polvere.  
  
Derek lo invitò a sedercisi con un gesto della mano,e Stiles  
acconsentì,arrossendo quando il principe prese posto alla  
sua sinistra e gli prese una mano fra le sue,fissandolo negli occhi.  
  
"Non ti mancheranno al ballo?" gli chiese il castano.  
  
"Può darsi" sospirò Derek. "Ma non mi importa. E  
poi i balli come questo non mi entusiasmano molto"  
  
"I balli come questo?"  
  
"Saprai sicuramente lo scopo di questa serata" disse il moro.  
  
"Dovrai scegliere la tua futura sposa. O il tuo futuro sposo"  
ricordò Stiles.  
  
Il principe annuì. "Quando mio zio ha lanciato questo ballo"  
spiegò. "Io non ne sapevo niente,ed ero totalmente  
contrario. Ed ero furioso,non lo nego. Furioso che qualcun altro decida  
della mia vita e cosa é meglio per me. Soprattutto se quella  
persona é mio zio. Io non volevo nemmeno parteciparci."  
  
"E cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?" gli chiese incuriosito il castano.  
  
"Tu."  
  
Il più giovane sbatté le palpebre,sorpreso. "Io?"  
  
Derek annuì. "Volevo rivederti ancora,volevo conoscerti  
meglio. Non avevo mai incontrato una persona come te prima d'ora. Tu  
hai un grande cuore,l'ho capito quando sei corso in mio aiuto questa  
mattina con il mio cavallo. Mi hai aiutato senza neanche conoscermi.  
  
Credo che nessuno nel regno abbia tanta bontà e gentilezza  
quanto te"  
  
Stiles arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie,lievemente  
imbarazzato,ma soprattutto lusingato. Non era abituato a ricevere  
complimenti del genere da chi non fosse uno dei suoi amici o dei suoi  
genitori,figuriamoci dal principe in persona!  
  
Tuttavia sorrise,scuotendo leggermente la testa.  
  
"Io ero venuto qui per vedere il Sourwolf,non il principe" ammisse con  
una risatina  imbarazzata.  
  
Derek lo fissò sorpreso. "Non sei venuto qui per essere  
notato dal principe?"  
  
"No". Stiles scosse la testa. "Non mi interessava il principe. Io non  
riuscivo a smettere di pensare a te. Anche io volevo rivederti qui al  
ballo. Non sospettavo che fossi il legittimo erede al trono."  
  
Nell'ammettere ciò,si sentì le guance andare a  
fuoco.  
  
"E ne sei rimasto deluso nello scoprire che sono io?" chiese Derek,il  
quale sembrava quasi...in ansia?  
  
Stiles gli sorrise. "Stranamente no"  
  
Il moro rise,accarezzandogli il dorso della mano col pollice.  
  
Passarono diversi minuti prima che il maggiore riprese la parola. "Sono  
felice che tu sia qui. Ti conosco solo da stamattina,eppure mi sento  
già legato a te." Sospirò. "Tu mi piaci molto.  
Anzi,credo addirittura di amarti. So di avere davanti la persona giusta  
per me,se tu vorrai farmi l'onore di averti al mio fianco per il resto  
dei miei giorni"  
  
Comprendendo la richiesta di Derek,Stiles sgranò gli occhi.  
"I-io? M-ma?"  
  
Come desiderava digli di si,a dirgli che ciò avrebbe reso  
felice anche lui...ma lui non era che un semplice orfano trasformato in  
un servo dalla sua famiglia acquisita.  
  
Come poteva accettare,pur desiderandolo con tutto il cuore?  
  
E,più importante,Derek lo avrebbe amato lo stesso come  
diceva, se avesse saputo che fosse un semplice servo?  
  
Le parole di Scott gli risuonarono nella testa all'improvviso:"Vostra Altezza. Sono  
desolato,vi prego di perdonarmi".Vostra  
Altezza.  
  
E all'improvviso tutto fu chiaro.  
  
Scott ed Allison lo avevano scambiato per un principe. E  
così anche tutti gli ospiti e Derek stesso. Derek lo credeva  
un principe. E Stiles decisamente non lo era,tutt'altro!  
  
"Credo che tu sia in errore,Derek" disse,abbassando lo sguardo.  
  
"No,invece. So quel che voglio. So CHI voglio. E sei tu."  
ribatté il moro corrugando le sopracciglia.  
  
"Io non sono chi tu pensi che io sia"  
  
Il principe si accigliò. "Che vuoi dire?"  
  
Stiles sospirò:ora o mai più,si  
disse.  
  
"Derek,..io non sono un principe. Questi vestiti.." disse,indicando il  
completo scarlatto e le scarpe di cristallo che indossava. "...sono un  
dono di una mia cara amica. Io non sono in grado di renderti felice".  
  
"Si invece!" esclamò con forza il maggiore. "Credi che a me  
importi se sei un principe o no? Mi credi così superficiale?"  
  
"N-no...io"  
  
"No ascoltami" ribatté il moro,stringendo la presa sulla sua  
mano. Il suo sguardo era deciso. "Non mi interessa chi sei o da dove  
vieni.  
  
A me importa di quello che hai dentro: la tua bontà,la  
gentilezza e il resto,é questo ciò che mi ha  
fatto innamorare di te,non solo il tuo aspetto.  Dal momento  
in cui ti ho visto sapevo che eri diverso da tutti gli altri. Nessun  
altro può rendermi felice se non tu!"  
  
Se possibile,gli si avvicinò ancora di  
più,facando aderire le coscia con quella del minore,e  
portando il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
  
"Io ho bisogno di te. Io ti amo." gli sussurrò sulle  
labbra,prima di catturare lasua bocca in un altro bacio.  
  
Questo,stavolta,fu più passionale. Si baciarono come se  
fosse vitale quanto respirare,staccandosi solo il tempo necessario per  
riprendere fiato,per poi rituffarsi sulle labbra dell'altro.  
  
Le loro lingue danzavano lente l'una contro l'altra,assaporandosi a  
vicenda.  
  
Stiles faceva scorrere le mani tra i capelli corvini di Derek ,sorpreso  
di trovarli soffici sotto il suo palmo,mentre il principe gli  
accarezzava una guancia.  
  
Separatosi per una boccata d'aria,Derek fece scontrare la fronte contro  
quella di Stiles.  
  
"Ti amo,Derek" sussurrò Stiles.  
  
Sentì il moro sorridere,sollevato. "Dimmi il tuo nome. Devo  
saperlo,ti prego"  
  
Il castano si morse il labbro,e stava per schiudere le labbra per  
rivelarsi,quando...  
  
  
DONG!  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero di aver reso bene la scena e i personaggi. Derek é probabilmente OOC,lo so. Ci tengo ,tuttavia,a precisare che Kate in questa storia non esiste e che non ha nulla a che fare con l'incendio,quindi Derek non é così diffidente verso le relazioni come lo é nella serie. Spero di essere stata chiara. Diciamo solo che il caso dell'incendio in questa fic rimarrà irrisolto.


	9. Midnight-Escape from the Palace

 

 

Capitolo 8  
  
  
  
  
DONG!  
  
Il suono dell'orologio della torre fece scattare Stiles  
all'indietro,ritirandosi dall'abbraccio di Derek nel processo.  
  
Sapeva cosa voleva dire. Sentiva quel suono da tutta la vita,ogni volta  
che era a letto.  
  
L'orologio stava indicando le dodici,e ciò voleva dire che  
era mezzanotte!  
  
Non si era reso conto del tempo che era passato,e separarsi dal  
principe gli parve troppo presto.  
  
Le parole di Lydia gli risuonarono nella testa:"All'eco dell'ultimo rintocco  
della mezzanotte l'incantesimo finirà. E ciò vuol  
dire che tutto quanto tornerà com'era prima."  
  
E l'orologio aveva appena effettuato il primo rintocco.  
  
Stiles doveva andarsene subito!  
  
Con un balzo felino,il castano balzò in piedi,con gli occhi  
sgranati e il cuore che palpitava dal terrore.  
  
"Che succede?"  
  
Il tono allarmato di Derek gli fece,però,considerare per un  
attimo l'ipotesi allettante di restare lì,mentre i suoi  
bellissimi vestiti tornavano di nuovo a essere i suoi soliti  
stracci,rimanendo con lui per sempre.  
  
Ma no,era fuori discussione. Derek lo avrebbe rifiutato se lo avesse  
visto conciato in quel modo,malgrado le parole che gli aveva rivolto  
poco fa,Stiles non sapeva se,effettivamente,il principe fosse disposto  
ad amare un misero servo orfano.  
  
No,doveva andarsene,e subito.  
  
"Devo andare"  
  
"Cosa?" Derek balzò in piedi a sua volta. "No!  
Perché?"  
  
"Devo" rispose semplicemente il castano,facendo qualche passo indietro.  
"Non posso restare".  
  
"Ho fatto forse qualcosa? Se é così  
dimmelo,provvederò subito a rimediare".  
  
Stiles sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa soffocante nel  
vedere l'espressione ferita del moro,e si sentì  
profondamente in colpa all'idea di dover fuggire così,senza  
una spiegazione.  
  
Sussultò quando l'orologio suonò il secondo  
rintocco. Altri dieci ancora e la magia di Lydia sarebbe svanita.  
  
Doveva affrettarsi,ma non senza essersi prima congedato da Derek come  
si deve.  
  
"No,tu non hai fatto nulla,Derek. Conosceri é stata la cosa  
più bella che potesse capitarmi,e questi momenti trascorsi  
insieme sono stati i più felici della mia vita"  
disse,prendendogli le mani tra le sue. "Ma i miei momemti qui erano  
contati fin dall'inizio,e ora il mio tempo é scaduto. Devco  
andare. Non ti dimenticherò mai,Derek. Addio!"  
  
E,una volta pronunciate queste parole,abbandonò il centro  
del labirinto e corse per le varie siepi,cercando mentalmente di  
ricordarsi la strada per uscire,giungendo,però,davanti a un  
vicolo cieco.  
  
"Aspetta!" udì Derek gridare,insieme al rumore di passi  
affrettati,segno che il principe lo stesse inseguendo di corsa.  
  
E proprio in quel momento l'orologio suonò il terzo rintocco.  
  
Stiles,col cuore che gli martellava in gola e in preda al panico,si  
guardò disperatamente intorno alla ricerca di un altro  
passaggio,ma non ce n'erano. Era in trappola e rischiava di essere  
raggiunto.  
  
A meno che...  
  
"Oh,al diavolo!" si disse,e prese ad aprirsi un varco tra la siepe  
dietro di lui spostando rami e foglie,riuscendo,alla fine,a uscire dal  
labirinto.  
  
Una volta fuori,con suo enorme sollievo,riconobbe il giardino e si  
ricordò la strada per tornare alla sala da ballo.  
  
Corse il più veloce che poté senza voltarsi  
indietro,ripercorrendo il lungo corridoio da dove erano  
venuti,ignorando,stavolta,i quadri che aveva ammirato in precedenza,e  
rientrando finalmente nella grande sala da ballo.  
  
Questa era ancora più affollata di come l'avevano lasciata,o  
forse era solo la sua immaginazione,vista la difficoltà che  
aveva nel farsi largo tra gli ospiti.  
  
Diverse volte pestò i piedi di qualche dama e almeno un paio  
di volte andò addosso a dei signori,gridando scusa a ognuno  
di loro,ma senza fermarsi.  
  
Dopo vari sforzi,riuscì poi a raggiungere la scalinata.  
  
Non ebbe però tempo di cantare vittoria,che si  
ritrovò faccia a faccia proprio con Re Peter.  
  
Malgrado la fretta,Stiles si paralizzò,fissando il monarca  
con occhi e bocca spalancata.  
  
"Vostra Maestà!"esclamò,inchinandosi. "Sono  
desolato!"  
  
Il Re,tuttavia,sembrava alquanto divertito. "Non preoccuparti,capita a  
tutti" gli rispose con una strizzatina d'occhio,per poi lasciarlo  
passare.  
  
Ringraziatolo con un cenno educato del capo,il castano riprese la sua  
folle corsa verso l'uscita. Giunto,fuori,alle scale d'ingresso,  
notò che la sua carrozza era già lì  
che lo stava aspettando,con il cocchiere-oca che lo incitava ad  
affrettarsi.  
  
"Aspetta!"  
  
Il ragazzo si voltò per vedere Derek,il quale era appena  
uscito,ed stava a pochi metri da lui.  
  
Ma Stiles non perse tempo e scese le scale il più in fretta  
che poté.  
  
Quasi arrivato alla fine,tuttavia,scivolò su uno degli  
ultimi gradini e cadde a faccia avanti.  
  
La caduta gli fece perdere una delle sue scarpe di cristallo,la  
sinistra per la precisione. Ma non aveva tempo di raccoglierla. Derek  
lo stava raggiungendo.  
  
Rialzatosi,si tolse anche l'altra scarpa e raggiunse la carrozza a  
piedi nudi e,una volta salito,questa partì a tutta  
velocità verso il villaggio.  
  
Stiles,ormai,aveva perso il conto dei rintocchi,ma intuì che  
dovevano esserne rimasti pochi,perché tutto intorno a lui  
aveva già cominciato a ritrasformarsi al proprio stato  
originale.  
  
Al cocchiere stavano rispuntando le penne e il becco,i cavalli si  
stavano abbassando sempre di più,e la  
carrozza-zucca,nonostante si andasse rimpicciolendo anch'essa,andava  
sempre più veloce,mandando il suo passeggero a sbattere  
ripetutamente contro le sue pareti.  
  
Il veicolo si stava rapidamente restringendo e le finestre stavano  
iniziando a chiudersi,e Stiles,con la paura di rimanere intrappolato, e  
poi soffocato,in una zucca,prese a usare il peso del proprio corpo per  
rompere le pareti ormai molli della carrozza-quasi-ortaggio,riuscendoci  
dopo qualche tentativo,per poi buttarsi sulla strada.  
  
Rimase sdraiato per terra per qualche minuto a riprendere fiato.  
  
Calmati i battiti del suo cuore,si mise a sedere e si guardò  
attorno,riconoscendo la piazza principale del villaggio,ora silenziosa  
se non per gli starnazzi dell'oca e gli squittii dei suoi amici  
topolini.  
  
Alzatosi,si rese conto che il suo completo rosso era tornato ad essere  
la sua ' divisa da lavoro' e,davanti a lui, stavano un'oca,due  
lucertole,sei topi e una zucca spappolata.  
  
L'incantesimo di Lydia era svanito.  
  
Tuttavia,con stupore,si accorse di star ancora stringendo tra le mani  
la sua scarpa di cristallo,l'unico ricordo rimastogli di quella sera.  
  
Era felice che non fosse sparita insieme al resto. Almeno avrebbe avuto  
qualcosa che rappresentasse un ricordo prezioso che avesse conservato  
gelosamente nel suo cuore.  
  
Sorridendo tra sé,Stiles s'incamminò verso la sua  
casa che,fortunatamente,non era molto lontana,ma affrettò  
comunque il passo,ansioso di arrivare prima di Jennifer e dei suoi  
figli,o sarebbero stati guai.  
  
Probabilmente il destino,quel giorno,gli era  
favorevole,perché quando rientrò nel vialetto,non  
notò la carrozza.  
  
Chiusosi il portone principale alle spalle,il castano tirò  
un sospiro di sollievo e salì in camera sua.  
  
Nascose la scarpa nella tasca interna del suo giubbetto e  
risistemò il vestito bruciato di suo padre,che era giaciuto  
sul pavimento per tutto quel tempo,nell'apposito baule.  
  
Fece appena in tempo,perché il secondo dopo udì  
la carrozza di Jennifer fare il suo ingresso nel vialetto.  
  
Stiles s'infilò velocemente nel letto,mettendosi le coperte  
fino al mento,e chiuse gli occhi,fingendosi addormentato quando  
sentì la sua matrigna salire di fretta la scale della sua  
torre.  
  
Udì la porta della sua stanza aprirsi: probabilmente  
Jennifer voleva assicurarsi che il suo sguattero non avesse lasciato la  
casa.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto,apparentemente soddisfatta,la donna girò  
i tacchi e se ne andò,richiudendo la porta dietro di  
sé.  
  
Stiles riaprì gli occhi,si voltò verso la  
finestra e sorrise.  
  
"Grazie,Lydia" mormorò,prima di scivolare tra le braccia di  
Morfeo.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles,costretto a fuggire dal palazzo e con la paura di un rifiuto che potrebbe spezzargli il cuore.  
> Spero di aver espresso bene le emozioni e i sentimenti dei vari personaggi,anche se so che probabilmnente avrò fatto un disastro.  
> Comunque,guardando Cenerentola,mi sono sempre chiesta come mai,se la Fata Madrina aveva detto che a mezzanotte la magia sarebbe terminata,se poi le scarpette di cristallo erano rimaste?  
> Con questa fic ho voluto darmi una risposta. Risposta che troverete nei prossimi capitoli.  
> Scoprirete perché le scarpe di cristallo di Stiles non sono svanite e tante altre cose! ;)


	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'Autrice:  
> TADADADAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!  
> Piccolo colpo di scena.  
> Ve lo aspettavate? XD  
> E che dite,la madre di Lydia sarà in grado di aiutare il Sourwolf a ritrovare il suo amato Stiles?  
> Domanda da un milione di dollari,o da un miliardo di Sterek che é anche meglio ahahahahaha!  
> Giuro che non sono pazza U.U solo troppo ossessionata da questi due.  
> *w* *w* *w*  
> Ok sto fangirlando troppo,ho bisogno di calmarmi.  
> A presto!!!  
> :*

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
Derek non si ripresentò al ballo. E neanche dormì.  
  
I suoi pensieri erano occupati dal ragazzo misterioso e dalla sua fuga.  
  
Perché se n'era andato in quel modo? E cosa voleva dire con  
quelle parole? Si chiese,mentre si rigirava tra le mani la scarpa di  
cristallo che il ragazzo aveva lasciato sui gradini del palazzo. Derek  
non ne aveva mai vista una,e non sapeva neanché  
dell'esistenza di una simile calzatura,eppure ne aveva una autentica  
proprio davanti a lui.  
  
Un'autentica scarpe di cristallo.  
  
Era bellissima,ammise. Il cristallo brillava e rifletteva la luce della  
stanza,creando uno stupefacente gioco di luci.  
  
Si chiese chi mai potesse avergli regalato una cosa tanto rara e  
preziosa.  
  
Era il dono di un'amica,aveva detto il ragazzo della foresta.  
Ciò voleva dire che probabilmente il giovane,anche se non  
era un principe,doveva essere  amico con una persona molto  
importante.  
  
Immerso nei suoi pensieri,non si accorse che qualcuno stava bussando  
forte alla porta della sua camera fino a che questa non si  
aprì di scatto.  
  
"Nipote!"  E Peter,suo zio,entrò nella stanza a  
grandi passi.  
  
Derek alzò lo sguardo,visibilmente scocciato. "Che cosa  
vuoi?"  
  
"Non sei venuto a colazione".  
  
Derek non rispose.  
  
"E' per via di quel ragazzino,vero? Vi ho visti,sai,al ballo. E  
lasciatelo dire,non ti ho mai visto così felice in vita mia".  
  
Il principe sospirò. "E' vero" ammise. "Lui mi rende felice".  
  
"Ahh,nipote caro,sei completamente innamorato!" Derek  
arrossì e distolse lo sguardo,arrossendo lievemente,ma non  
negò. Perché sapeva che era vero.  
  
"Ma perché poi é fuggito in quel modo? Che cosa  
gli hai fatto?"  
  
"Nulla!" Scattò Derek.  
  
Peter alzò un sopracciglio. "Nulla?"  
  
"No. Nulla. Era tutto perfetto,fino a che non é scoccata la  
mezzanotte!"  
  
E gli raccontò per filo e per segno cosa gli aveva detto il  
ragazzo della foresta prima di andarsene.  
  
"Devi ritrovarlo" dichiarò il Re.  
  
"Come?"  
  
"Bé,hai la sua scarpa".  
  
"Stai scherzando,spero! Non posso di certo andare di casa in casa a far  
provare una scarpa a tutti i ragazzi che sono stati al ballo!  
Potrebbe sicuramente calzare a più di un giovane!"  
  
Peter fece spallucce. "Inventati qualcosa allora. Ma fa in fretta"  
annunciò,per poi uscire,chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
  
Per tutto il tempo che rimase solo,Derek meditò sulle parole  
dello zio,e dovette riconoscere che aveva ragione,e si  
ritrovò anche ad  
ammettere di amare il ragazzo misterioso più di qualsiasi  
altra cosa al mondo.  
  
Non gli importava chi fosse,se fosse un principe,come si era presentato  
al ballo,o un semplice ragazzo di campagna,come lo aveva incontrato  
nella foresta.  
  
Nobile o non nobile,rimaneva comunque la stessa persona che la mattina  
precedente gli aveva rubato il cuore. E si ritrovò a  
scoprire che non avrebbe mai potuto vivere senza di lui.  
  
Doveva trovarlo.  
  
Presa questa decisione,si alzò dal letto e uscì  
dalla sua stanza,sempre con la scarpa di cristallo in mano,diretto  
all'ala riservata ai domenstici,dove poteva trovare i suoi amici.  
  
Ricevuto da tutto il personale con un inchino,Derek,con il volto  
più inespressivo e formale che riuscì a  
fare,chiese un colloquio privato con Isaac,Erica e Boyd,che gli fu  
subito concesso.  
  
Quando tutti gli altri domestici furono usciti,Derek parlò.  
"Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto".  
  
E raccontò loro tutto.  
  
I ragazzi restarono in silenzio ad ascoltare le parole del principe e  
per tutto il tempo lo fissarono con un sorriso affettuoso.  
  
Terminato il racconto,inaspettatamente Isaac fece un passo aventi.  
  
"Conosco qualcuno che potrebbe aiutarci".  
  
  
             
     
 *                                                                                 
*                                                                              
*  
  
  
Stiles quella mattina si era svegliato di buon umore,aveva svolto le  
sue faccende mattutine e portato la colazione a letto a  
Jennifer,Jackson e Matt come al solito.  
  
Il perfido trio quel giorno era più odioso del solito a  
causa dell'altra sera. Erano furiosi per il fatto che il principe non  
li avesse mai degnati di uno sguardo,e che avesse preferito ballare con  
un perfetto sconosciuto arrivato in ritardo.  
  
Ma Stiles non se ne curò.  
  
Era allegro e sorridente più del solito,cosa che a loro non  
sfuggì.  
  
Jackson e Matt lo guardavano come se fosse impazzito,mentre Jennifer lo  
fissava insospettita,stringendo gli occhi in due pericolose  
fessure,incapace di spiegarsi cosa passasse nella testa del suo  
figliastro.  
  
Il castano non notò niente di ciò,ma  
accettò come sempre tutte le faccende assegnatogli,incurante  
del crescente sospetto della sua matrigna.  
  
I suoi pensieri erano costantemente rivolti a Derek e alla magica  
serata trascorsa in sua compagnia.  
  
Aveva avuto un assaggio di cosa fosse la felicità,di che  
cosa fosse l'amore,una cosa che custodirà gelosamente nel  
suo cuore.  
  
Amava Derek con tutto il suo cuore,ma sapeva che tra loro due non  
poteva funzionare: lui era un semplice servo,mentre il moro era un  
principe,e aveva dei doveri e degli obblighi reali.  
  
E anche Stiles aveva i suoi,e cioé prendersi cura della casa  
e onorare la memoria dei suoi defunti genitori.  
  
Ma,malgrado sapesse che probabilmente lui e Derek non si sarebbero mai  
più rivisti,Stiles era comunque felice di aver conosciuto il  
principe e di aver ballato insieme a lui.  
  
Derek Hale sarebbe rimasto per sempre nel suo cuore.  
  
  
         
*                                                                                        
*                                                                     
*  
  
Isaac,seguito da Derek,Erica e Boyd,fermò il cavallo davanti  
all'entrata di una sartoria.  
  
Gli altri lo imitarono,perplessi.  
  
"Che ci facciamo qui?" chiese Derek,non comprendendo le intenzioni del  
biondino.  
  
"Vedrete. Fidatevi di me." rispose Isaac,smontando da cavallo.  
  
Il principe guardò la struttura.  
  
Sembrava in tutto e per tutto una bottega ordinaria come tutte le  
altre,nulla di speciale,quindi non riusciva a spiegarsi come una  
semplice sartoria nel villaggio avrebbe potuto aiutarli,ma si fidava di  
Isaac.  
  
Lui e il ricciolino erano stati intimi amici sin dal primo giorno che  
quest'ultimo era stato accolto a palazzo a soli quattordici anni,in  
seguito all'arresto del signor Lahey per abuso di minore,e alla sua  
successiva morte in prigione per impiccagione.  
  
Sapeva,quindi,che Isaac non li avesse portati lì per nulla.  
  
Il loro ingresso fu annunciato da una campanella posta sopra la porta.  
  
Dal magazzino uscì una donna dai capelli biondo-rossiccio  
sulla quarantina e dal sorriso luminoso. Senza dubbio la proprietaria  
della bottega.  
Guardandola,a Derek sembrò scorgere una certa aurea intorno  
a lei,ma non riuscì a spiegarsene la ragione.  
  
Quando la donna riconobbe Derek,tuttavia,stranamente non  
sembrò affatto sorpresa.  
  
"Vostra Altezza. E' un onore ricevervi qui nel mio umile negozio"  
disse,con un lieve inchino.  
  
I suoi occhi,poi,si spostarono sul ragazzo accanto a lui e,se  
possibile,il suo sorriso si fece ancora più radioso.  
  
"Isaac! Che piacere rivederti,tesoro! Cosa posso fare per voi?"  
  
"Ci serve il tuo aiuto" rispose questi. "Anche se forse saprai  
già perché siamo qui".  
  
 Poi si girarò verso gli altri tre.  
"Altezza,Erica,Boyd,lei é Natalie Martin.  La mia  
fata madrina".  
  
  
  



	11. Thruths Revealed

 

 

  
  
  
  
Derek restò immobile a fissare la donna di fronte a lui.  
  
In un certo senso essa avevainfatti un certo non-so-che di magico  
attorno a lei,e finalmente capiva il perchè.  
  
Il principe non si era mai posto il problema dell'esistenza delle fate  
madrine, perchè sempre preso dagli obblighi reali per  
meditarci sopra,ma ora che si ritrovava in presenza di una di loro, non  
sapeva come comportarsi.  
  
Tuttavia non ce ne fu bisogno,poichè fu la donna a parlare.  
"So già perchè siete qui. Altezza,voi cercate il  
vostro principe misterioso,non è così?"  
  
"Lui non è un principe." chiarificò Derek. "Ha  
detto lui stesso di non esserlo."  
  
"Quindi a voi non importa se sia un principe o no?" parlò  
una seconda voce alla sua sinistra.  
  
Chi aveva parlato era una ragazza sui diciassette anni con lunghi  
capelli biondo fragola che le ricadevano sulle spalle,due grandi occhi  
verdi e le labbra colorate di rosso acceso.  
  
"Lei è mia figlia Lydia" annunciò Natalie "ed  
è la fata madrina del ragazzo con cui avete danzato ieri  
sera."  
  
"Dunque voi sapete chi è!" esclamò  
Derek,speranzoso. "Vi prego,ditemelo!"  
  
Natalie e Lydia si sorrisero.  
  
"Il suo nome è Stiles Stilinski"   
raccontò la signora Martin. "E attualmente vive in quella  
che è conosciuta come Villa Blake. E' il figlio del  
commerciante John Stilinski. La seconda moglie dell'uomo,Jennifer  
Blake,e i due figli di lei,Jackson e Matt,diciamo  
che...bè...non sono esattamente persone molto gradevoli.  
Tuttavia la cosa peggiorò dopo la scomparsa del padre di  
Stiles,e allora la sua matrigna e i fratellastri costrinsero il ragazzo  
a lavorare gratuitamente per loro nella sua stessa casa come  
servo,privandolo di tutti i suoi averi e  
riducendolo in povertà."  
  
"E' orribilie!" esclamò scandalizzato il principe,con la  
rabbia che gli ribolliva nelle vene al sentire quella tragica storia.  
"Come possono essere così crudeli?"  
  
"Jennifer e i suoi figli sono sempre stati invidiosi di lui,e hanno  
sperato che riducendolo a un misero sguattero,la loro gelosia sarebbe  
svanita. Ma senza successo." aggiunse Lydia con un sorrisetto. "Per  
fortuna Stiles può contare sui suoi amici e anche su di  
me,che gli sono sempre rimasta accanto,aiutandolo nelle situazioni  
più difficili senza che però lui se ne  
accorgesse. E non l'ho fatto solo perchè era il mio dovere  
di fata madrina,ma perchè è impossibile non amare  
quel ragazzo."  
  
"Non stento a crederlo" sorrise il principe.  
  
"Quando avete annunciato il ballo al palazzo" continuò  
Natalie,"Stiles avrebbe voluto andarci con un vecchio vestito di suo  
padre,vestito che poi i suoi fratellastri hanno distrutto. Ed  
è qui che la mia Lydia è intervenuta,dandogli  
nuovi  vestiti e una carrozza in modo che possa partecipare  
alla festa,insieme alle scarpe di cristallo."  
  
Derek abbassò lo sguardo verso quella che teneva tra le  
mani. "Sono molto belle" si complimentò con la ragazza,la  
quale gli sorrise di rimando.  
  
"Ed è così che Stiles è riuscito ad  
andare al ballo senza farsi riconoscere dalla sua matrigna e dai suoi  
figli."  
  
"In realtà" s'intromise Lydia, "credo di aver esagerato con  
quella magia: era così potente che nemmeno i suoi migliori  
amici lo hanno riconosciuto." ridacchiò.  
  
"Tuttavia" proseguì la donna più grande,"non  
essendo ancora una fata maggiorenne,la magia di Lydia,come quella di  
tutte le fate minorenni,è destinata a dissolversi allo  
scoccare della mezzanotte. E' per questo che Stiles è dovuto  
fuggire via dal castello: la magia stava svanendo."  
  
Quelle parole tolsero un peso schiacciante dal petto del principe,il  
quale sospirò sollevato,una volta capito di non essere lui  
la causa della fuga del ragazzo della foresta-Stiles,della fuga di  
Stiles.  
  
Riguardando però la scarpa di cristallo ancora stretta tra  
le mani,fu coltò però da un dubbio  
improvviso,dubbio che fu immediatamente cancellato da Natalie,la quale  
sembrava aver intuito i suoi pensieri.  
  
"Quella è opera mia" disse indicandola. "E' grazie alla mia  
magia che le scarpe non sono svanite come tutto il resto.  
Stiles,infatti ha l'altra con sè."  
  
  
             
         
*                                                                         
*                                                                           
*  
  
  
Stiles fischiettava allegro all'aria aperta,mentre  
stendeva,saltellando,le lenzuola bagnate.  
  
Non importa quanto si sforzasse di rimanere coi piedi per terra,la sua  
mente era ancora al ballo,stretto tra le braccia di Derek. La serata  
più bella della sua vita,l'avrebbe ricordata per sempre.  
  
"Stiles." La voce gelida di Jennifer lo fece sobbalzare,ma  
fortunatamente riuscì a mantenere il suo equilibrio.  
"Desiderate qualcosa,Madame?"  
  
La sua matrigna,in qualche modo,sembrava più fredda del  
solito,il che fece crescere al castano una brutta sensazione alla bocca  
dello stomaco.  
  
"Si,a dire il vero. Vorrei parlarti in camera tua. Adesso."  
  
Il ragazzo annuì e,posato il cesto a terra,seguì  
la donna dentro casa,e poi su per la torre. Arrivati in cima,Jennifer  
chiuse la porta dietro di lei con forza.  
  
"Ok,sarò diretta ed esplicita. Dov'eri ieri sera?"  
  
Stiles sgranò gli occhi,e il suo cuore ebbe un  
sussulto,prima di cominciare a battere all' impazzata per la paura.  
Tuttavia decise di fare il finto tonto."Cosa?"  
  
"Dov'eri ieri sera?" ripetè lei,con un sibilo simile a una  
vipera.  
  
"Ehm...in camera mia?"  
  
"Credi che io sia stupida,sguattero?" gridò  
Jennifer,adirata. "Eri tu al ballo! TU hai ballato con il  
principe,portandolo via dai miei figli di proposito! Ammetto di non  
averti riconosciuto al ballo,ci sono arrivata solo ora. Ma ora  
dimmi,dove hai preso quei vestiti?"  
  
"Da nessuna parte,perchè io non sono andato al ballo ieri  
sera,ma sono rimasto qui,e non mi sono mai mosso da questa stanza. E  
non so di cosa stiate parlando." ment' Stiles.  
  
"Non prenderti gioco di me,ragazzo!" La sua matrigna ora era livida.  
"Come sei riuscito a procurarti quei vestiti? E quelle scarpe poi! Di  
cristallo! A chi le hai rubate?"  
  
Stiles si sentì sul punto di esplodere dalla rabbia. "Non li  
ho rubati." dise infine. "Non sono un ladro. Io non ho mai rubato  
niente.  
Neanche la proprietà di mio padre." sputò.  
  
L'ultima frase gli fece ottenere un sonoro schiaffo da parte della  
donna.  
  
"Servo insolente! Come osi parlarmi così? Dopo tutto quello  
che ho fatto per te! Ti ho concesso un tetto sotto questa casa! Ti ho  
permesso di mangiare il nostro cibo! Se avessi voluto a quest'ora tu  
vivresti in mezzo alla strada! Ed è così che mi  
ringrazi?"  
  
"Ringraziarti?" ringhiò Stiles, "Ringraziarti per cosa? Per  
esserti appropriata illegalmente della fortuna dei miei  
genitori,fortuna che ,a proposito,mio padre aveva voluto passasse a me  
appena avessi compiuto diciotto anni,cioè tra meno di dodoci  
mesi,e che tu e i tuoi figli egoisti l'avete sperperata per tutti i  
vostri capricci! Oppure devo ringraziarvi per avermi tenuto solo per  
ridurmi a un servo! Mi avete privato di tutto,anche della mia  
identità! Ho sopportato i vostri insulti e i vostri  
trattamenti,ma ora ne ho abbastanza! E' per questo che devo  
ringraziare? Vivere per la strada sarebbe stato meglio!"  
gridò tutto d'un fiato,liberando per la prima volta tutti i  
sentimenti che per tutti quegli anni aveva represso.  
  
Il calcio nello stomaco fu improvviso,e fece piegare Stiles dal  
dolore,e le lacrima agli occhi gli impedirono di vedere Jennifer aprire  
la porta e richiuderla sbattendola dietro di sè.  
  
Nel sentire il suono dello scatto della serratura,il castano si  
precipitò verso la porta,tentando di aprirla,prima di  
rendersi conto che questa era chiusa a chiave. Stiles si  
ritrovò così,imprigionato nella sua stessa stanza.  
  
"No! NO!" gridò "Non puoi chiudermi qui dentro per sempre!"  
urlò,picchiando furiosamente il legno di fronte a lui,ma  
invano,la porta non era intenzionata a cedere malgrado i suoi sforzi.  
  
Dalle scale,la risata malvagia di Jennifer risuonò per la  
torre.  
  
  
  
             
             
   
*                                                                                  
*                                                                          
*  
  
  
"Visto,Altezza?" disse Erica, "Non è a causa vostra che  
è scappato."  
  
"Stiles non è il tipo di persona che scapperebbe via in quel  
modo" annuì Natalie. "Devo trovarlo. Grazie di tutto!" disse  
Derek,prima di girarsi verso la porta.  
  
"Non così in fretta,Altezza!" lo fermò la fata.  
"Credete che sarà così facile salvarlo da quella  
donna? No,non potete andare così da lui,ci serve un piano."  
  
"Un piano? Che genere di piano?" chiese Boyd,parlando per la prima  
volta.  
  
"Le scarpe di cristallo." spiegò la signora Martin, "Le ho  
incantate entrambe: nessuno sarà in grado di calzarle se non  
Stiles stesso."  
  
Derek la fissò senza capire.  
  
Natalie agitò la mano e,in una pioggia di polvere  
d'oro,comparve un piccolo oggetto indistinto dalla forma allungata.  
  
"Vi dirò che fare."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok giuro che non era mia intenzione essere così in ritardo,ma purtroppo le feste mia hanno tenuta occupata,e a causa dell'orda di parenti che arriva a casa mia ogni giorno non ho potuto aggiornare.   
> Ma ora eccomi qua!  
> Dunque dunque dunque *torna il tono del topolino Gus-Gus*  
> Capitolo noioso,lo so,perchè ci sono un sacco di spiegazioni e misteri svelati,infatti ho deciso di spezzare la scena con una più dinamica,anche se più tragica.  
> Io sono la prima a emozionarmi quando scrivo una fic,infatti il mio cuore soffre per il nostro cucciolotto in scene come questa.  
> Finalmente Stiles...posso dirlo?-Si,lo dico: Finalmente Stiles ha tirato fuori le palle e gliene ha dette quattro!  
> Era anche ora,no?   
> E ora Derek sa la verità ed è più che mai deciso a trovarlo. Con un aiuto da parte delle due fate madrine.   
> Cosa avranno in mente?   
> Lo scoprirete nella prossima puntata! ;)


	12. It Is You!

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
Isaac,Erica e Boyd rimontarono in carrozza dopo aver visitato quella  
che era probabilmente la milionesima casa.  
  
Sotto consiglio di Lydia e di Natalie,erano tornati al castello e fatto  
appendere per tutto il regno un proclama reale che annunciava che il  
principe era in cerca del principe misterioso,e che avrebbe mandato i  
suoi paggi in ogni casa per far provare a tutti i giovani che avevano  
partecipato al ballo la scarpa di cristallo,e che avrebbe sposato colui  
che sarebbe riuscito a calzarla.  
  
Quello che Natalie aveva detto si rivelò esatto: in tutte le  
case in cui erano stati finora,nessuno era stato in grado di calzare  
quella magica scarpa,e nessun ci sarebbe riuscito se non Stiles stesso.  
  
Ovviamente la notizia si era sparsa in tutto il paese in pochissimo  
tempo,mandando tutti gli abitanti del regno in stato di fribillante  
agitazione. Perciò era impossibile che essa non avesse  
raggiunto le orecchie della matrigna di Stiles.  
Casa Blake sarebbe stata l'ultima abitazione che avrebbero visitato.  
  
Mentre si avviavano verso la prossima casa,Derek si calò  
nuovamente l'alto cappello in modo che la visiera gli coprisse gli  
occhi,in modo da non essere riconosciuto dagli sguardi dei vari curiosi  
che allungavano il collo per vedere chi ci fosse all'interno del  
veicolo.  
  
Se nel villaggio si fosse sparsa la voce che il principe in persona  
fosse con loro,il loro piano sarebbe andato a rotoli.  
  
A un occhio poco attento,vestito così Derek sembrava una  
comune guardia reale,il che andava più che bene dato che  
finora nessuno era stato in grado di identificarlo come il futuro  
monarca del regno.  
  
La carrozza si fermò di nuovo,e Isaac,Boyd ed Erica scesero  
da essa,portando con loro la scarpa magica.  
  
Il principe rimase lì ad attendere tranquillamente che  
tornassero e confermassero che nessuno l'aveva calzata.  
  
E così avvenne.  
  
E lo stesso per le abitazioni successive.  
  
Tutti erano ormai stanchi dopo ore di inutili e vani tentativi,ma  
dovevano attenersi al piano. Era un buon piano,e una volta portato a  
termine Stiles sarebbe stato finalmente libero.  
  
Arrivare davanti a Villa Blake fu un sollievo.  
  
I suoi amici scesero dalla carrozza,e Derek vide una donna dai lunghi  
boccoli corvini e lo sguardo gelido aprire la porta e accogliere con un  
finto sorriso i tre.  
  
Doveva trattarsi sicuramente di Jennifer,poichè al solo  
vederla aveva sentito il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene,insieme a una  
voglia immensa di volerle aprire in due la gola con i suoi stessi  
denti. Ma purtroppo uscire allo scoperto- e dalla carrozza- prima che  
lei avesse richiuso la porta non rientrava nel piano. Era fondamentale  
che la donna non lo vedesse.  
  
Aspettò quindi che la porta si richiudesse dietro ai suoi  
amici,prima di scivolare fuori dal veicolo e mettere in atto l'altra  
parte del piano.  
  
  
  
         
*                                                                                     
*                                                                         
*  
  
  
  
Isaac,Erica e Boyd furono fatti accomodare in salotto dalla donna.  
  
"Permettete,signori" disse lei,con così falsa cortesia che i  
tre dovettero proprio sforzarsi per essere cordiali,in modo da non  
suscitare sospetti. "che vi presenti i miei figli,Jackson e Matt."  
  
I due ragazzi sarebbero anche stati belli,se non fosse stato per la  
loro aria arrogante e gli occhi gelidi come quelli della madre,e  
fissavano con avidità e bramosia la scarpa che Isaac  
stringeva tra le mani.  
  
"E' un grande piacere fare la vostra conoscenza." disse Boyd,che era  
quello che tra il trio riusciva a contenersi meglio.  
  
Guardandosi intorno notarono che Stiles non era lì,cosa che  
però non li sorprese.  
  
"Chi di voi vuole essere il primo?" domandò il ragazzo di  
colore.  
  
La sua domanda provocò una violenta e immediata zuffa fra i  
due fratelli,i quali lottavano e gridavano,arrivando persino a tirarsi  
i capelli a vicenda e a darsi calci e pugni per essere i primi a  
provare quella scintillante scarpa.  
  
Erica e Isaac fecero uno sforzo enorme per tratenere le risa,e Boyd  
dovette sopprimere un sorrisetto divertito con un finto colpo di  
tosse,ma tutti e tre si scambiarono uno sguardo a metà tra  
l'incredulo e il divertito,chiedendosi come facesse Stiles a sopportare  
degli individui così ridicoli.  
  
Jennifer ebbe la decenza di arrossire e di apparire imbarazzata per il  
comportamento dei suoi figli. "Ragazzi!" esclamò poi,al  
limite.  
  
"Che modi!"  
  
Alle sue parole i due smisero di litigare e fissarono ansiosi la madre.  
  
"Vi porgo le mie scuse,signori" disse poi lei,rivolgendosi ai suoi  
ospiti,per poi indicare il biondo. "Jackson,sarai tu il primo."  
  
L'interpellato mostrò un sorriso beffardo al fratello e  
gonfiò il petto,inorgoglito di essere stato la prima scelta.  
  
Quando si fu seduto su una delle lussuose poltrone,Isaac  
offrì la scarpa a Jackson,che cercò di  
infilarsela al piede.  
  
Ovviamente senza successo.  
  
Erica tirò fuori un fazzoletto e se lo portò alla  
bocca per soffocare i risolini che le sfuggivano,mentre gli altri due  
guardavano la scena cercando di rimanere impassibili.  
  
Jennifer incoraggiava nel frattempo il figlio a far entrare il  
piede,cosa impossibile dato che il suo piede era molto più  
lungo di quello di Stiles.  
  
"Basta così!" esclamò Boyd. "Avanti il prossimo!"  
  
Jackson si sfilò la scarpa in modo rabbioso e la diede a  
Matt,sbattendogliela sul petto,mandandogli uno sguardo torvo,mentre  
l'altro fratello sorrise sicuro di sè,come se avesse  
già la vittoria in pugno.  
  
  
             
             
*                                                                                  
*                                                                            
*  
  
  
Derek fece molta attenzione a non farsi notare mentre sbirciava la  
scena dalla finestra,solo per soddisfare un pizzico di  
curiosità.  
Stiles non era presente.  
  
Non ancora,pensò con un sorrisetto,mentre si allontanava per  
fare il giro della casa,in cerca della porta sul retro.  
  
Una volta trovatale,riuscì a entrare nella casa senza essere  
scoperto.  
  
Toltosi il cappello,seguì le indicazioni datogli da  
Lydia,che aveva imparato a memoria e ripetuto tra sè per  
tutto il viaggio.  
  
Capì di essere sulla strada giusta quando si  
ritrovò davanti alla scala a chiocciola che portava alla  
torre.  
  
Stiles era senza dubbio lassù,probabilmente chiuso a chiave  
nella sua stanza.  
  
Quella donna crudele non l'avrebbe passata liscia,no,avrebbe ora avuto  
ciò che si meritava. Adesso,dopo tanti anni di  
sofferenza,Stiles avrebbe finalmente avuto giustizia.  
  
Il principe salì le scale di corsa,fino ad arrivare davanti  
a una spessa porta di legno. Provò a fare pressione sulla  
maniglia,ma la porta oppose resistenza.  
  
Sospirò. Proprio come immaginava.  
  
Mise allora la mano in tasca e tirò fuori la minuscola  
chiave d'oro magica datogli da Natalie,la infilò nella  
serratura,facendola scattare,e la porta finalmente si aprì.  
  
Ed eccolo lì,Stiles,il suo misterioso ragazzo della  
foresta,seduto sul letto con aria affranta,che dava le spalle alla  
porta.  
  
Era vestito esattamente come la prima volta che si erano incontrati,ma  
i suoi stracci non lo rendevano meno bello agli occhi di Derek,anzi.  
  
E ora il moro non aveva alcuna intenzione di farselo scappare di nuovo.  
  
Prese un profondo respiro.  
  
"Stiles?"  
  
             
       
 *                                                                                         
*                                                                    
*  
  
  
Al suono di quella voce,Stiles spalancò gli occhi e si  
girò di scatto verso l'uomo che amava. "Derek?"  
esclamò stupito. "Aspetta,come sei entrato? Oddio,o mio  
Dio,se la mia matrigna ti vedesse...!"  
  
"Non preoccuparti di lei" lo interruppe il principe. "Lei e i suoi  
figli avranno la giusta punizione per il male che ti hanno fatto. Mi  
dispiace che tu abbia sofferto,ma ora meriti di essere felice. Stiles?"  
chiese poi,inginocchiandosi e prendendogli le mani tra le sue.  
"Vuoi sposarmi?"  
  
Il castano sgranò gli occhi,col cuore che gli batteva a  
mille. Boccheggiò,ma dalla sua bocca non uscì  
alcun suono.  
  
"Non mi interessa se non sei un principe" continuò il moro.  
"te l'ho già detto al ballo e te lo ripeto ora. Io ti amo  
perchè sei Stiles,il ragazzo della foresta,il ragazzo col  
cuore più grande del mondo,sei coraggioso,buono e gentile. E  
non c'è nessun altro al mondo che potrebbe mai rendermi  
felice. Ti prego,Stiles,permettimi di renderti felice."  
  
Il più piccolo ascoltò commosso l'intero  
discorso,per poi gettare le braccia al collo del principe e baciarlo  
con passione.  
  
"Si..." ansimò quando si furono staccati,con le lacrime agli  
occhi. "Mille volte si! Ti amo anch'io,Derek!"  
  
Entrambi si sorrisero e ripresero il bacio.  
  
"Hai l'altra scarpa?" gli sussurrò Derek sulle labbra.  
  
Stiles annuì e tirò fuori la scarpa di cristallo  
gemella dal suo giubbetto,e la diede a Derek,il quale sfilò  
una delle pantofole trasandate del castano e la sostituì con  
quella di cristallo che,ovviamente,gli calzò alla perfezione.  
  
"Andiamo!" disse il principe,prendendolo per mano,guidandolo in  
salotto,dove Matt stava ancora lottando per far entrare la scarpa  
magica,diventando viola nel processo.  
  
"Basta così!" esclamò Derek,e tutti si voltarono  
verso di lui,notando solo in quel momento la sua presenza.  
  
"Vostra Altezza!" esclamò Jennifer scandalizzata,come lo  
erano i suoi figli,dimenticandosi tuttavia di inchinarsi.  
  
Il suo sguardo incredulo si spostò da Derek a Stiles,alla  
scarpa di cristallo che quest'ultimo aveva al piede,e alle loro mani  
giunte. Per la prima volta la donna era a corto di parole.  
  
Isaac,servendosi di questo momento di distrazione,consegnò  
l'altra scarpa a Stiles,che la calzò con estrema  
facilità sotto lo sguardo del perfido trio.  
  
Con un movimento rapido e scattante i tre furono afferrati per i polsi  
da Isaac,Erica e Boyd.  
  
Derek guardò la scena con un sorrisetto soddisfatto.  
  
"Con l'autorità che questo titolo mi consente,vi dichiaro in  
arresto per i vostri crimini."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'Autrice:  
> BUON SAN VALENTINO A TUTTI!!!!!  
> E per festeggiare ecco a voi il tanto agognato lieto fine!  
> Wooooooooohoooooooooooo!!!  
> Finalmente i nostri due beniamini possono ancora essere felici e quei tre pagheranno cara per ciò che hanno fatto a Stiles. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
> *trombe che suonano la marcia nuziale*  
> Ora manca solo l'epilogo,che sarà pieno di sorprese ;) Non vi spoilero nulla eheheh  
> Alla prossima!  
> :*


	13. Epilogo

 

 

  
  
"Non dovrò chiamarti di nuovo 'Vostra Altezza' d'ora in  
poi,vero?" chiese Scott,scatenando l'ilarità di tutti.  
  
I quattro amici,tra cui Lydia,erano seduti comodamente sulle poltrone  
del salotto di quella che era tornata ad essere Villa Stilinski, a  
godersi insieme la giornata a chiacchierare,proprio come ai vecchi  
tempi.  
  
Stiles era più sereno che mai. La casa ora era finalmente  
sua. Era tornato ad essere il legittimo proprietario della villa  
che,grazie all'aiuto dei suoi amici - e di Derek-era tornata al suo  
antico splendore,come era stata prima dell'arrivo del perfido trio.  
  
Jennifer e i suoi figli,alla fine,non erano stati imprigionati,ma  
esiliati per sempre in un regno lontano da cui non avrebbero mai  
più fatto ritorno, dove nessuno avrebbe mostrato loro la  
minima cortesia.  
  
Tutti i regni ormai erano a conoscenza della triste e commovente storia  
del castano,tanto che i loro ambasciatori si erano presentati al  
castello con dei doni apposta per lui,e il trio malefico ora non era  
guardato altro se non con ripugnanza e orrore per le loro azioni  
crudeli.  
  
Era quel che si meritavano.  
  
E Stiles era libero.  
  
Libero dagli obblighi e da tutti quegli ordini infiniti che ogni giorno  
doveva sopportare,e padrone della sua vita.  
  
E non solo,tra qualche giorno avrebbe sposato Derek,l'uomo che  
amava,guadagnandosi anche il titolo di principe,e in più si  
era già guadagnato l'affetto del popolo.  
  
Non credeva di poter essere più felice.  
  
Dopo tutti quegli anni non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe andata  
così. Sua madre aveva ragione.' Sii gentile ed abbi coraggio.   
Dove c'è  
gentilezza c'è bontà,e dove c'è  
bontà c'è magia'.  
  
Stiles aveva mantenuto fede a quelle parole,rimanendo forte,paziente e  
gentile malgrado tutto ciò che era stato costretto a portare  
sulle spalle,e ciò gli aveva fatto guadagnare una fata  
madrina,che si era anche rivelata essere una delle sue più  
care amiche,senza la quale ora non se ne starebbe lì seduto  
a ridere con loro.  
  
E non indossava più i suoi soliti stracci,ma dei vestiti  
più raffinati compratogli da Derek come regalo per  
festeggiare l'appena ritrovata libertà del castano.  
  
"Perchè non ci hai permesso di riconoscere Stiles al ballo?"  
chiese Allison,rivolgendosi alla rossa.  
  
"Era necessario." rispose lei "Ho pensato che sarebbe stato sospetto se  
Jennifer,Jackson o Matt avessero notato che voi due conoscevate  
l'identità del cosiddetto 'principe misterioso'. Avrebbero  
scoperto subito che Stiles non era a casa come pensavano."  
  
"Ha senso" annuì Allison. "Lo avrebbero riconosciuto  
all'istante."  
  
Stiles rideva ancora. "Ero davvero così credibile come  
principe?"  
  
"Assolutamente,amico! Avevi un aspetto così regale"  
esclamò Scott,provocando un altro attacco di risa.  
  
Quando tutti si furono calmati,il castano si rivolse nuovamente al  
moro. "Tu sarai il mio testimone,vero Scotty?"  
  
"Ci puoi contare,amico mio! Ma solo se prometti di essere il mio quando  
io ed Allison ci sposeremo!"  
  
"Hai intenzione di chiedermi di sposarti?!" chiese stupita la ragazza.  
  
Scott diventò improvvisamente nervoso. "Ehmmm..si.."  
deglutì e fece un respiro profondo,per poi scendere dalla  
poltrona e inginocchiarsi di fronte a lei,prendendole entrambe le mani.  
"Allison Argent,vuoi diventare mia moglie,facendomi così  
l'uomo più  
felice di questa terra?"  
  
Ci volle un po' affinchè la ragazza capisse che il suo  
ragazzo non scherzava affatto,e che anzi era mortalmente serio,e quando  
lo capì si portò le mani alla bocca ed  
esclamò con occhi lucidi:"Si! Lo voglio!" E gli  
buttò le braccia al collo,ridendo felice.  
  
"L'anello te lo do dopo,va bene?" chiese il moro. Lei rise di nuovo e  
annuì,baciandolo appassionatamente.  
  
Stiles e Lydia si sorrisero,felici per i loro amici.  
  
"Voglio essere il padrino dei vostri bambini però"  
annunciò il castano.  
  
Scott annuì ,sempre con le labbra occupate a baciare quelle  
della sua fidanzata.  
  
  
             
             
   
*                                                                                     
*                                                                 
*  
  
Finalmente era arrivato.  
  
Il giorno più bello della sua vita. E Stiles non sapeva se  
svenire o fuggire.  
  
Si osservò di nuovo allo specchio,per quella che era  
probabilmente la millesima volta,ad ammirare il suo completo candido,da  
sposo.  
  
Gli stava bene dovette ammettere,e lo faceva anche sembrare  
più bello,ma ciò non servì a  
tranquillizzarlo.  
  
Derek e i suoi amici,insieme a tutti gli altri ospiti,erano  
già nella sala grande,dove si sarebbe svolto il matrimonio.  
  
Il castano tremava come una foglia dal terrore e dall'eccitazione. Ora  
capiva perchè tutti i futuri sposi temono e aspettano con  
ansia quel giorno. Perchè da quel giorno la loro vita  
sarebbe cambiata per sempre.  
  
Era un grande passo,anzi era IL Grande Passo per eccellenza. E Stiles  
era pronto,ma anche spaventato allo stesso tempo. Spaventato di non  
essere all'altezza,spaventato di essere mollato lì  
sull'altare,spaventato che qualcosa potesse andare storto.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi,cercando di controllare la respirazione. L'ultima cosa  
che voleva ora era avere un attacco di panico proprio il giorno del suo  
fatidico si.  
  
Sentì la porta aprirsi,e immaginò che fosse  
Isaac,venuto ad annunciargli che era arrivato il momento.  
  
Ma la voce cha parlò non apparteneva ad Isaac.  
  
"Non avrei mai immaginato che un giorno mio figlio sarebbe diventato  
principe"  
  
Stiles sgranò gli occhi e si girò di scatto nel  
sentire quella voce. Una voce che non sentiva da anni.  
  
"Papà?" esclamò incredulo,portandosi una mano  
alla bocca. "Cosa?...Come...?.."  
  
John Stilinski gli sorrise amorevolmente,e i due uomini si  
abbracciarono per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.  
  
Fu così che Stiles scoprì che suo padre non era  
veramente morto.  
  
In realtà,quando i lupi avevano fatto schiantare la sua  
carrozza,l'uomo era volato via di molti metri finendo in un burrone,e  
il forte impatto con una roccia gli aveva causato una perdita di  
memoria. Era stato abbastanza fortunato da evitare la morte,anche se a  
un prezzo.  
  
Era rimasto sul fondo di quel burrone senza avere idea di chi fosse e  
di dove si trovasse,fino a che non era stato trovato da dei cacciatori  
del regno vicino e portato al loro ospedale,l' Eichen House.  
  
Per anni era rimasto in quell'ospedale,man pian piano i ricordi avevano  
cominciato a rifiorire,anche se molto lentamente.  
  
Poi Melissa,la madre di Scott,in visita all'ospedale,lo aveva  
riconosciuto e,aiutatolo a guarire,lo aveva portato a casa sua,dove si  
era del tutto ripreso,ed era pronto a sorprendere suo figlio.  
  
Quando aveva scoperto la vera natura di Jennifer e dei suoi figli e di  
come avessero trattato Stiles si era sentito totalmente responsabile,ma  
Melissa lo aveva rassicurato dicendogli che lui non poteva saperlo.  
  
Nonostante ciò,il giorno in cui il trio era stato  
arrestato,John si era presentato davanti a loro e a Re Peter,che aveva  
appena finito di dichiarare la loro sentenza,a chiedere il divorzio,  
cosa che gli era stata concessa immediatamente.  
  
"A proposito" aggiunse poi l'uomo una volta terminato il racconto " ti  
piacerebbe avere melissa come tua nuova matrigna?"  
  
"Melissa? Oh! Si,certo!" esclamò il castano.  
  
"Ti prometto che lei non sarà affatto come Jennifer."  
aggiunse con una risatina,contagiando anche il castano.  
  
I due Stilinski rimasero abbracciati per diverso tempo,fino a che non  
furono interrotti da Isaac,che annunciava l'inizio della cerimonia.  
  
"Sei pronto?" chiese John,con un sorriso orgoglioso e lo sguardo  
commosso.  
  
Stiles annuì,ora sicuro più che mai di star  
facendo la cosa giusta,e  accettò sorridente il  
braccio di suo padre,pronto per essere accompagnato all'altare.  
  
Entrarono a ritmo della marcia nuziale,anche se il castano avrebbe  
voluto fregarsene della musica e correre subito da Derek,il quale era  
lì ad attenderlo,sorridente e nervoso quanto lui,e in quel  
momento Stiles si rese conto che non era stato l'unico ad essere  
spaventato.  
  
Una volta terminata la marcia,John si allontanò per prendere  
posto in prima fila,e Stiles fu lasciato al fianco di Derek.  
  
I due sposi si sorrisero,ora sollevati dalla presenza dell'altro.  
  
Entrambi ripensarono a ciò che avevano passato. Si erano  
incontrati per caso,poi separati. Poi si erano rincontrati al ballo,per  
poi essere di nuovo separati,e per ritrovarsi avevano dovuto  
combattere.  
  
Ed ora erano lì. Ce l'avevano fatta. Il loro amore aveva  
vinto.  
  
Non c'era più nessuna Jennifer,o Jackson,o Matt,niente che  
potesse più mettersi tra loro.  
  
Scott,Allison e Lydia sarebbero sempre stati al suo fianco fino alla  
fine,e così anche Derek,il quele glielo ricordò  
proprio lì,su quell'altare,mentre sigillavano il loro  
giuramento e si scambiavano gli anelli nuziali,seguiti poi dal bacio e  
dagli applausi degli invitati.  
  
In quel vortice di emozioni gli parve anche di sentire il fischio di  
approvazione di Scott,e sorrise nel bacio quando realizzò di  
essere diventato Stiles Hale-Stilinski,marito di Derek e principe del  
regno.  
  
Aveva degli amici fantastici,un marito stupendo e l'amore e l'affetto  
del regno. E in più aveva di nuovo suo padre,e presto  
avrebbe avuto una matrigna meravigliosa e amorevole. Niente poteva  
essere più perfetto.  
  
Dopo tanto tempo di attesa il loro "e vissero per sempre felici e  
contenti" era finalmente arrivato.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'Autrice:  
> E salve genteeeeeeeeeeee! *entra saltando come una pazza sventolando le mani in aria e agitando una bottiglia di spumante*  
> Tante cose succedono in questo epilogo,vero?  
> Qui c'è un lieto fine praticamente per tutti,Scott,Allison...e ovviamente per i nostri piccioncini *-* LA STEREK REGNA *detto con lo stesso tono di "Ade regna!" *  
> Eeee,si ho fatto tornare John. Onestamente,sin da quando avevo scritto il prologo avevo intenzione di farlo ricomparire nell'epilogo. Sorpresa!  
> E si,sono anche una grande fan della Sherissa :D  
> So che probabilmente molti di voi si aspettavano che scrivessi anche della notte di nozze,ma...  
> ...ehm...diciamo che ci ho provato,ma l'ho subito cancellata perchè...mi era venuta orribile.   
> Forse in futuro proverò a scriverne qualcuna,chissà...forse proprio one-shot rosse che saranno probabilmente l'epilogo di questo epilogo,e quello dell'altra mia Sterek Sirenetta. Ma sicuramente se ne parlerà più o meno verso agosto.  
> Ho intenzione di finire l'altra fic,alla quale mancano due capitoli,di cui uno ne pubblicherò tra qualche giorno,e se ci riesco di tanto in tanto aggiornerò la raccolta di canzoni Disney versione Sterek,ma da maggio mi prenderò una pausa dallo scrivere a causa degli esami. Quest'anno maturità *piange*  
> Ok,basta,pensiamo a cose positive....*si guarda intorno e sospira*  
> Va bene,fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> Ci tengo a ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno recensito questa storia,messa tra le preferite,le seguite,le ricordate,e anche a coloro che l'hanno letta,e anche ai lettori silenziosi.  
> Loba vi vuole taaaaaaaaaanto tanto bene!  
> Un bacione a tutti! :*

**Author's Note:**

> Ho preso come spunto sia dalla versione Disney di Cenerentola,sia dal film "Cenerentola" uscito nel 2015. Mi ispirerò a queste due versioni per la mia storia.  
> Come nella mia Sirenetta!AU,seguirò la trama principale ma modificherò e aggiungerò qualcosa per renderle molto più interessanti e originali (spero).


End file.
